Dictionary
by Nyanooman
Summary: You purchased one Dictionary. You get home and open it, you notice that each defined word has a short story with it. You start to read one story of each alphabet. [KibaxSaku]
1. PROLOGUE

You are at a bookstore, standing motionless and looking down at these fat books. Actually, it's not even a book, it's a dictionary. Wait, does that count as a book? Anyways, you're wondering which type of dictionary to get. So you just stand there, looking at all these different versions. Your mom is in CD section, listening to Jazz music, and your dad is in the sci-fi book section, probably looking for some new Star Trek books. You really want to go and search for something else, but you need this dictionary for school, so you just stand.

---

Okay, you've been standing there for over 30 minutes! PICK ONE ALREADY! Oh god, finally... hm? WHat dictionary is that? ...Never heard of that dictionary before... oh well, as long as you have one, I guess it's okay. Okay, now go grab your parents an go home! ...Eh? What? They don't want to leave just yet? Ugh, fine, go look at some fiction novels then, go.

---

Finally! HOME SWEET HOME! Now lets open that stupid $26 dictionary and do that English homework! Yoiu look at the pages, you look for the word 'abandon'. You read the definition, although you may already know what it means... Mmhmm, okay okay,

**a ban don** _v - to leave somebody or something behind for others to look after, especially somebody or something meant to be a personal responcibility._

...Okay, write that down on the worksheet. Huh? You say there's more? ...What's this? This is like a whole nother thing! But lets read it anyway.

'Hello and welsome to "Dictionary"! In here, I update------'


	2. Alphabet A: 'Abandoned'

Welcome to "Dictionary"! In here, I update stories that I write just for fun, some drabbles, some meant for... this fanfiction. But anyways, this fanfiction will be all one-shots(maybe) and will go in alphabetical order, meaning, the titles will be in alphabetical order, MEANING, there will be 26 one-shots here! YAHOO (for some of you)! Now, lets start this, yeah?

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS SPEAKING FOR EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER.**

**ABANDONED**

Sasuke-kun was my one, or… that's what I always believed. I always liked him, loved him since I was just a little child. Since then, my affection grew for him, and when I heard that I was going to be in the same team as him, I nearly died. I loved him, really. My heart would speed up once I see him, my stomach would be full of butterflies when I talk to him, my whole body would melt if he talks back. I would die even if it was to protect him. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would never stop, but… it did. It stopped when Sasuke-kun went to… him, Orochimaru… I don't know why he went to him. Yes, Orochimaru is strong, he's one of the famous sannin! And I know that Sasuke-kun wanted strength more than anything else just to kill his brother. I know that, I completely understand that.

But after all these years… all these years of training with Tsunade-sama and thinking of Naruto with Jiraiya… after all those years… my heart is still pounding for him. Whenever I think of him, my heart would skip a beat. Whenever someone would mention him, I start to get red like a tomato. I don't understand. I was supposed to be over him a long time ago. Everything was perfect now, Ino and I went back as being the bestest friends ever, and I'm becoming more useful as a ninja… I should be feeling great, yet… I'm so miserable… Why? Sasuke-kun, what did you do to me?

---

I always thought as myself the greatest guy ever in the world. I would become the greatest shinobi out there and save the world… or something like that. That was my dream. But that got crumbled down when the Chuunin Shiken started. Yeah, we got through that stupid quiz and the forest alright but… I felt like my whole dream blew up before me when Naruto beat me in the third test of he exam. I was so confident about that fight, I was so sure that I would win! But I underestimated Naruto, and he beat me instead. And now, after completing the exams, and training hard to once again recreate that dream, it got crushed again with just 2 words: I'm sorry.

Other than the dream of becoming a shinobi, I also had an eye for my team mate, Hyuuga Hinata. She's quiet and shy, but once you get to know her, she's really great. She's strong and unique and… well, she was perfect. And that was my other dream: Hinata. But now that I see… I see that she liked another certain someone, and that was, once again, Naruto. This is the second time, dammit! What trick will he pull this time? Anyways, I confessed my love to her just yesterday, and her reply… Her reply was at first, shock, then casting her eyes down and blushing hard like she always is, then an "I'm sorry". Just as simple as that, and the bomb exploded in my heart. It hurt like hell. From those words, I knew that she liked somebody else more than me, she liked Naruto more than me. I knew she had a crush on him a long time ago, but… I ignored it, thinking it was all just rumors and lies. But unfortunately, it was true.

---

All my affection for him, all my feelings for him are still here. I want to yell it out so it would escape out of me, but… I hold it in. Do I want it inside me? No. No, I don't. I really don't, I don't want this to burden me, I don't want it to crush me again. But god, I just don't know how to get it out of me.

---

It hurts. It hurts. My heart is crushed with the weight of those hurtful memories, my throat is dry and itchy, my stomach is churning. My whole body is trying to survive through the pain.

---

And then I met Kiba.

---

And then I met Sakura.

---

_I think all my problems went away…_

-------------

**A/N: **The last sentence is for both of them, just to let you know. Okaaay, so first alphabet is completed. Now on to the letter 'B'!


	3. Alphabet B: 'BANG'

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure…?"

"INO!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, take it already!"

**BANG**

Ino gave Sakura the shiny black gun, "Just… you better not stain it or anything… It's my dad's," Sakura nodded, carefully holding the gun close to her chest, "And plus, don't come crying to me when people start chasing after you, I don't want any part of this, okay?"

Sakura looked at the gun in her hands, "……Okay…" She softly whispered as she tucked the weapon in her pouch, "Thanks Ino"

"Your welcome" Ino gave a slight smile, and a hint of worry, but Sakura ignored that and walked out of the house. Ino sighed when the door shut, "……Sakura… I can't believe you're doing this…"

---

The pink haired kunoichi walked along the Konoha streets, constantly wondering about what she was going to do with her now obtained weapon.

"Saaaaaaakura-chaaaaaannn!"

It felt like her heart came out of her mouth, scaring her to death. She looked back to see a blonde rushing towards her, "Naruto…"

Once he catched up, he bent down, resting his hands on his knees and panting, "Hey, I've been looking for you…"

"Yeah?"

"Kiba was looking for you, actually. He… wants you to meet him at the bridge…" Naruto was catching his breath, tongue rolling out like a dog and then looked up, giving a wink at his team mate.

"…" Sakura first gave no expression, but soon covered it with a smile, "Okay, thanks Naruto," Like that, she left to go to the bridge.

---

Her plan was working itself, thank god, and she was walking to the bridge. It's already sundown, she better make this quick, or her plan would be ruined. She trotted through the streets and then stopped when she saw a glimpse of somebody off in the distance. Inuzuka Kiba. He was resting his arms on the rail of the bridge, looking after his dog partner. He turned, his back to Sakura, this was her chance.

She walked over to Kiba, quickly, but quietly. She stopped when she stood right in back of him. She was surprised when he turned his head, "Oh, hey Sakura" Damn. He must have felt her presence or something…

"…Hi" Sakura placed a fake smile, hiding the gun in her back pouch and getting ready to get it out.

"I'm glad you came, I have something for you," Kiba turned his back once again to get something from his bag, "Look, about yesterday, I didn't mean to---"

"Don't move"

That one word froze the dog-nin. He slightly looked back over his shoulders to see Sakura holding a gun in her hands and pointing it directly at him, "S-Sakura…---" He tried to shift his position but stopped when the gun was digging into Kiba's head.

"I said don't move," Sakura cringed, and bit her lower lip, "I-I didn't want to do this… but…"

"W-wait! Just hear me out! Yesterday was only a jo---"

"_BANG"_

Kiba shut his eyes tight. He thought he died, but he could still feel his feet standing and his heart beating hard against his chest. He slowly cracked his eyes open. The next thing he felt was trickles of water flowing down his head, then a chain of giggles.

"What the---"

He turned around, finding out that Sakura was laughing her head out, holding her stomach from all the cramps. Confused, Kiba snatched the gun away from her and closely looked at it.

The gun turned out to be a _water_ gun.

Kiba turned his face to look at Sakura with a 'WTF' face, and the kunoichi laughed even harder, pointing at his featured face. "Oh my god… hahaha…… Dammit, this is so freaking funny…!" She continued to laugh, and Kiba furrowed his brows. He turned his back on her, concentrating back on his bag.

He took something out, "Well you know what…," He faced Sakura to show off his own bigger water gun, "Lets see who'll be laughing in the end" The shinobi smirked, leaving one girl gasp with horror.

------------------

**A/N: **Mmmhmmm… Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang, yes?


	4. Alphabet C: 'Crush'

Sakura's POV

_**crush **v_

_To compress somebody or something, or become compressed, causing injury, damage, or distortion_

---------------

**CRUSH**

Crushed.

Just like that.

Crushed.

…Have you ever repeated a word over and over again until that word started to sound like an alien word?

Crushed. Crushed. Crushed. Crushed.

Hm, instead of making it sound like an alien word, it just hurts me. Every time I say it, it stings. Right here, here in my heart.

_**Crush **v_

_to compress somebody or something, or become compressed, causing injury, damage, or distortion_

That's the definition for crush, and that's how I feel right now. Damaged, causing an injury… But… I'm not bleeding, thank god, but it hurts enough that it may as well be bleeding. Do you think that… this is what Gaara felt?

_It's not bleeding… but it hurts right here…_

When Konoha and Suna finally got along, Gaara, or Kaezekage-sama came over to have a talk with Tsunade-sama. Since I'm an apprentice of hers now, I'm always there at her side. So sometimes, when Tsunade-sama isn't there, I talk with Gaara. One day, he told me about his childhood life, which was really surprising. I never thought he would share that kind of information with me. Anyways, after he explained his pain in his heart, I suddenly started to feel the same way. It hurts. He says, It hurts as if somebody strucked a knife in you. And he's right. That's how it feels.

When Sasuke-kun left, it feels like he dug a big hole just right through my chest, not only my body, but also my soul. He demolished me, he pushed back all those precious memories that we had together, he… he…

_He left._

Everybody tried so hard to comfort me: Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, even that pig, Ino… They all tried, and they all failed.

I thought this was the end of me, I was thinking that I should just die right there, right now. But then he came, Kiba. He just stood there in the doorway, silent. The conversation didn't start off friendly, but it ended romantically. Don't ask me how, all I remember was the kissing. He was childish, a fool, maybe even weak for his own good, but god, he can make a girl happy.

Hey, you know that there's another, totally different definition for 'crush' than the one I just explained?

_**Crush **v_

_the person who is the object of somebody's romantic infatuation_

_--------------------------_

Uuuuunnn... Not the best, I know. I don't really like it either...


	5. Alphabet D: 'Dunce'

_**dunce **n_

_somebody who is felt to be unintelligent or a slow learner, especially somebody with no aptitude for a particular subject (insult)_

_---------------_

NOT LISTENING?

DOESN'T CARE?

SLEEPING?

These guys… these guys are so…!

**DUNCE**

"NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, KIBAAAA!" One pissed off teacher screamed, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums, "You guys are retaking the test! AND YOU WON'T GO HOME UNTIL YOU GET 100 PERCENT! I DON'T CARE IF IT'LL LAST UNTIL MIDNIGHT!"

"EH? STAYING AFTER SCHOOL? AND ANOTHER TEST?" Naruto shrieked.

"I just have to get 100 percent on it right? That's easy, but how troublesome, but then I won't be able to go home either…" Shikamaru mumbled as he ended it with a sigh.

And finally, Kiba smirked, "If I just properly do this, it won't be hard! But I better finish it fast or else I'll be late walking with Akamaru…"

"And Naruto!"

"Eh?"

"YOU are going to practice your bunshin no jutsu with ME! ONE. ON. ONE." Iruka sensei said coldly.

"AHHHHHH? That's no fairrrrr….!"

---

**Nancy and Sam are trying to balance on a seesaw. Sam, who weighs 55 kg, is sitting 2 meters from the falcrum. Nancy weighs 50 kg, How far away from the falcrum must she sit to balance Sam?**

Naruto stared at the piece of paper. He stared at it, made faces at it, and tried to solve it. But it was no use, all this seemed like another language to him.

'_Falcrum? What a falcrum supposed to mean? Do they mean falcon?' _He thought, _'Umm, okay so uhh, this guy named Sam weighs 55 kg… How much is that in pounds? How much do I weigh in kg? What's a kg?' _This whole thing was making the blonde even stupider.

Shikamaru sat back lazily on the chair, he wrote all the answers for the first page already and was starting on the second page. As for Kiba, he was still on the first page, but he has done about 3 problems already. But you can see that there are some mistakes here and there…

Iruka Sensei sat back on his chair in front of the class, eyeing the three boys from time to time. If he wasn't, then he was reading the Weekly Shinobi magazine. He stopped reading when he noticed someone standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Naruto's head immediately shot up, "SAKURA-CHAN!" The next thing everybody knew, a shuriken was thrown directly at Naruto, but in the nick of time, he dodged and stayed in that position for a while. Everyone else sweat dropped, staring at Naruto, then at Iruka Sensei.

"So," Iruka Sensei concentrated back on his pink haired student, "What did you want again?" Sakura was off in shock, but was pulled back in.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'm just here to ask a question about the homework,"

"Yes?"

"There's this one problem in the math homework about…----" Right after Sakura has mentioned the word, 'math homework', the boys shut their hearing senses off. They were doing a test dammit, they don't want to hear about homework now. Next was Iruka Sensei's voice answering the student's question.

After about a minute, Sakura's question was completely answered and was about to go home, "Oh wait, Sakura" She turned around, "Could you stay here for a moment? I need to go to the bathroom,"

"……………Um, okay…" She came back inside, skimming through the classroom.

"I Make sure none of these dobes escape from this room, okay?"

"O-okay…" The teacher left, leaving Sakura alone with three dunces. She eventually sat on the desk she was closest to. She sat tidy for a while, then was about to relax, then a voice called out.

"Hey," She looked back to see who spoke up. There was Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. That voice was low, so it couldn't be Naruto's… And it wasn't lazy-like, so it couldn't be Shikamaru. Sakura looked directly at Kiba.

"Yeah?"

"I need help" He simply said.

"…I… don't think I can do that……" She mumbled, looking down on the wooden floor.

"Sure you can, now come and help me,"

"No…"

"Yes"

"No…!"

"Ye----"

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled out the dog nin's name. He glared at him, "Don't be harassing Sakura-chan, or else I'm gonna pummel you!"

"Hn," Kiba smirked, "With what, Naruto? With your oh so great kagebunshin?" Naruto growled at that. Shikamaru only sighed and went back on his test, "Now… Sakura, are you going to help me or not?"

"I said no…"

"Why not?"

"Because… I just can't… Iruka Sensei won't want me helping you on a test…"

"Well, I WANT you here, so come on" Sakura blushed madly, making Naruto growl even harder and louder. Kiba chuckled at this. He was just having some fun. The truth was, he didn't need any help, he just wanted to mess around with the girl. But all too soon, Iruka Sensei came back with a relief on his face. He must have been holding it in for a long time…

"Thanks Sakura, you really helped---" Sakura went passed the door without a good bye and left, her face red like a tomato. "me…?" Iruka didn't know what happened in here, but he knew these guys were involved in it. He shot a glare at the three boys, "I don't know what happened in here, but for making Sakura be embarrassed like that, I'm going to add another page to your test"

A chain of groans filled the classroom. But one boy wasn't complaining at all. Instead, Kiba had a grin on his face. He may have another page of boring school work, but it was all worth it.


	6. Alphabet E: 'Enunciate'

Kiba's POV.

_**e·nun·ci·ate** v_

_to pronounce something distinctly_

---------------------

**ENUNCIATE**

It was that day when I got dragged in by Sakura with her shopping (Some would say that this is a 'date'). I guess I was the first one who she spotted first for the day. I tried to escape from the conversation, but… after the experience of getting hit by her 'freakish' strength, I willingly decided to go.

_Shit_

He was late, about an hour late. Sakura must be so mad right now… It wouldn't be a surprise if she hit him across the face again. But jeez, give him a break! His sister wouldn't let him out until he helped her finish cleaning the house, and plus, he had to walk Akamaru! But… that won't do it, it'll still make her mad. He didn't want to see her mad, he didn't want to meet that fist again. So, for not to let that happen, he put chakra into his feet and sped up.

"Sakura! Sorry that I wa----"

He runs into the place where they were suppose to meet, but he stopped when he saw that his pink haired friend was surrounded by a group of guys she didn't know.

_W-what the…?_

Okay, it's not that big of a group, there were only three men surrounding her. But that was enough for them to get something from her.

As they stand, they keep talking to her, thinking that girls are so easy to get. He can smell it, he can smell the air of suspicion. Kiba narrows his eyes and secretly glares at the group of boys around her.

This isn't a hard thing to figure out.

It was obvious they wanted her. They could have picked any random girl, but it was just Sakura's lucky day to get picked.

_God…_

Kiba sighs as his shoulders bent down. He takes his time walking closer to the group. As he comes in closer, he begins to hear their conversation perfectly.

"Hey, aren't you bored? You've been sitting here for along time,"

"No, I'm not bored. I'm waiting for someone,"

She's perfect, her voice, her figure; it was perfect. They look at her with eager, and still talk to her like nothing is happening. I close in, and hear the conversation even more clearly.

"Hey, you're kidding, right? You've been sitting here for over an hour!"

An hour? Wow, Kiba was REALLY late.

"No, I'm not kidding. I'm really waiting for someone"

As they talk, they get an inch closer. Using their oh-so-sexy voice, they talk to her. They flirt, but she fights back with honest answers.

"But girl, it's already 1:46! Forget about that crap you're seeing and play with us!"

"…Why do you say that he's 'crap'? …Do you know him?"

"W-well… no…"

"Well then, would you like to wait with me? I mean, you're already here and all, and if he comes, we can have more fun! The more people we have, the better, right?"

She answers so innocently, as if nothing is happening. She's like a little girl, answering the questions sincerely. The group of guys exchange glances at each other. This isn't Konoha. They don't know who she is; they don't know that she's a student of one of the famous sannins, Tsunade, the Godaime-sama. And of course, not knowing her, is not knowing her personality either…

"You see, we like playing in small groups of people, so, okay? I promise you that we're going to make this your best day!"

The man tried to convince her, and tugged lightly by her wrist.

"No thank you. I have to keep my promise"

"You've been waiting this long. I bet you this guy forgot about you already, so come on, lets go"

His voice changed a little bit, into a bitter voice. Now they were really annoyed. They just wanted to get this girl, and she kept refusing, and now they're going to get rough. The man pulls harder on her wrist, making her stand up to her feet.

"H-hey---"

You can hear the sudden change in her voice, too. And from that, Kiba makes his move.

"Hey Sakura! Sorry I'm late!"

He shifts his feet towards her and puts on a smile, putting up and waving a lazy hand.

"Kiba!" She notices his voice and quickly turns her head to him, putting on a wide smile across her face. It feels like light has just lightened up, "You're late, I've been waiting!"

"Yeah, sorry. I got kind of lost on the way…" As he says that, he purposely walks in through the group of the boys and meets face to face with Sakura. The boys who Kiba brushed against grunted, making a irritated face at him, "Sakura, who are these guys?" Looking back on his shoulders, Kiba eyes each and every one of the boys.

"Oh, they were telling me about what a fun day I could have if I went along with them, I was thinking to go once you came,"

"Huh……."

Without Sakura noticing, Kiba gave a cold, hard glare at the boys, giving some of them a shiver down their spine; but one of them, the one who tugged on the pinkette's wrist gave back that same glare. But he gave up easily, "Ch… so she really does have a guy…" The young man spat on the cement ground, "Come on you guys, we have no need to be here anymore" He started walking off away from the two ninjas.

"Yeah, move it,"

"Lets go already," Just like that, they went away, walking fast, not wanting to be remembered.

"……W-what's with them…?" She watches the group of boys as they walk off into their own world. She had that confused face plastered on, "Until you came, they were so much different. And they didn't even tell me what that 'fun' thing was…"

Kiba took his last look at where the boys were, then at Sakura. Sighing, he placed both of his hands on Sakura's shoulders and put on most of his weight on her. Eyeing her closely, he spoke, "Sakura, those guys… wanted a ……special connection with you."

"With… me……?" With a surprised look on her face, she looks over at the dog-nin, "B-but… they didn't say anything about that…" Well of course…

"Yeah… well, even if they didn't make that clear, they were targeting you all that time,"

"Huh… But… if you're a man, you should say everything on your mind, and be honest. If you don't get that courage up, you won't start anything, right?"

'_Wrong…'_ From where does she get this information…? Kiba thought Sakura would be smarter than THAT, Gawd, she's been chasing that Uchiha boy for years, so shouldn't she know? Kiba let out another deep sigh, and shook his head. _'I guess… I can't explain this with words…'_

"…………Kiba?" The pink haired kunoichi stared at the boy who suddenly shut upped, and cocking her head to the side, she looked at him with concern. If he doesn't explain about what just happened in words, then I guess he just has to explain it his own way.

"Kiba, what's wro----" Her word was taken away when her soft lips were against his. "……!" Her light emerald eyes widens with shock. She was pushed back to the nearest wall, his hands going all over the place. Her soft lips were sweet, as if she ate a fruit before he came. He lightly bit her lower lip, and he felt her shivering down her spine. She nearly lost control, and her legs were going numb. So, basically, he was supporting her to stand up with the hold of his arms around her figure. Next, he moves in down into her mouth and moves around, exploring. He held her tight as she lost balance, but he won't stop there just yet, he moves down even farther. He finds her tongue, and she tries to escape, but to where? He captures her and she gives out a moan.

He stops there, he stops right in front of her, his forehead touching hers, "So, to make a long story short…" Her face is beet red, and she's trying hard to find air, "Those guys wanted _this _kind of relationship with you"

"………"

She's still trying to find her voice, or trying to make up something to say. Her only response is deep breathing, "And so, from this point on, whenever a man other than me comes close to you, or just comes to talk to you, never respond,"

"………"

"A man other than me touches you, you come calling me"

"………"

"Understand?"

"………………Yes…" Her voice was low, and almost a whisper, but she found it.

Giving a deep breath, he rose himself up from her, "Sorry I'm late," he pets her head, like he would to Akamaru, "But… I'm glad your safe…" His heart was now starting to pump up. Pushing his heart down, he looks to the girl. He was only supposed to try and make her understand what was happening, he was only demonstrating. But… it also may be that he just wanted to kiss Sakura. He didn't want to give her up to some stranger, and for payback, he kissed her.

That dark wonder haunted him for the rest of the day. Every time he thinks about it, it hurts. Was it a demonstration, or was it for his own purpose? Sure, he wants to keep her away from other unknown guys, but it may also be that he wanted her for his own. Like a mother, not wanting to give up her child.

In the end, both of them never mentioned of what happened, they covered that part the story with the story of Sakura's shopping adventures. If everybody else finds out what Kiba has done, who knows how they'll react. Lee and Naruto would kill him, Ino and Tenten might never talk to him, and Hinata would greatly be disappointed. Shino, Neji and Shikamaru would just shake their heads, and ignore me for a while. But that doesn't mean he'll erase that part of the day. He'll remember it, haunting him or not. He'll remember…

I wonder… was that the right thing to do? It is… right?

--------------------

**A/N: **Wow… I have never written this type of story… Is it a lemon? No… it's not, right? But still… god… I think I wrote some confusing things in the end. I think I repeated some of the statements in some of the paragraphs… Oh well… I don't know what to call this, is it a dark romance thing? Or is it just daily life troubles? Well, anyways, this was the longest I've written so far. Five pages…


	7. Alphabet F: 'Feel'

_**feel **v_

_to be instinctively aware of something, usually an emotion, that is not visible or apparent_

-------------

**FEEL**

I FEEL...

Lonely. Crestfallen. Depressed!

Well, you know the rest...

Kiba called me a bitch today.

I could say the same about him.

...No, I can't, cause he WAS my friend...

Since his "new friends" came along,

we've been pretty bad with each other.

We were like siblings, or to some, like girlfriend and boyfriend

Now, I really don't know.

It was during our training.

I was practicing my control of chakra,

then he came over with his 'gang'.

I ignored him at first,

but everything came crumbling down.

He pushed me to the ground,

my things flying around.

My eyes were shocked,

and then turned red with fury.

I just walked away,

with no fight to fight.

He wasn't my friend anymore.

He was nobody to me…

-------------------

**A/N: **DARK. I KNOW. I wrote this for my english class, says just write a poem about how you feel. No, this wasn't how I felt, but I like writing dark things...


	8. Alphabet G: 'Good Morning'

KibaSaku fanfiction. From Sakura's point of view.

_**good morn·ing** interj _

_used to convey good wishes when people meet or part, or begin or end a telephone conversation, during the morning_

----------------------

**GOOD MORNING**

_Today is another great day to spend outside._

"Akamaru! Yeah, keep it up!"

"Arf!"

_From tree to tree, every morning they jump around. Kiba and Akamaru._

"………Ah?"

"…………!"

…… _Found you._

"What are you doing here so early?"

"What? Is it bad that I'm awake early?

"W-well, it's not bad or anything… it's just…"

"Why don't you rest for a bit?"

"?"

"Here"

_I always knew that he wouldn't eat anything until lunchtime. So, just for today, I make him a special breakfast._

_Do you think it's a bit annoying? For me to interrupt you from your daily training?_

"……Why……."

"Here, I brought some for you, too, Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"…"

"You never eat breakfast, right?"

"!"

"You have to eat breakfast! Or else you're going to break that tummy of yours!"

"Ah…… Yeah… Thanks……"

_How's the taste?_

_I won't let you say it tastes bad because…---_

"This is pretty good"

"Really? That's good to know. Now I know that waking up early paid off"

"……What……?"

"That's homemade"

_Waking up early to make a homemade sandwich. Well, at least he said it tasted good. That's all I needed to know._

"……!"

"Today's weather is great, huh?"

"…"

"You should rest in a day like this"

"…"

"Hey, are you listening?"

"EH? Ah… Yeah……"

"… It didn't taste good, did it"

"Wha?"

"Wh- what?"

_How stupid. And I woke up early just for this… I put all my strength into making this stupid sandwich…!_

_If I knew something like this would have happened, I would have never made that sandwich for him…_

"It's good"

"!"

"This is good"

"A-are you still making up lies?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"……! But you…………!"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no! S-shut up!"

"So you have a cute side, so what?"

"-----!"

"Now. C'mon Akamaru! Let's go back practicing!"

"Arf!"

"W- wait a minute!"

"See you, Sakura. Thanks for the food!"

"……… mou…"

_Stupid……………… He's making me happy……_

------------------------

**A/N: **I made this because I also do not eat any breakfast! I have no time to. Well, I COULD eat it if I want to or if I'm forced to… but yeah. This was one of my original. separate one-shot pieces. Yes, the other ex-separated one shots will be in here too.


	9. Alphabet H: 'Hello'

_**hel·lo** interj n _

_a word used to greet somebody you meet, to answer a telephone call, or to begin a radio or television program _

_------------------_

**HELLO**

"_Hey, why are you crying?" A child with two triangles on his cheeks asked the girl. He held his pet dog close to him as he asked. He never approached a girl like this before; actually, he never approached girls ever, period._

_The pink haired girl looked up to see who it was, but didn't answer. She just kept crying her tears out._

_The boy, a little annoyed, asked again, "I asked you what's wrong…!" He said it a bit too loud, for the girl jumped and was now frightened of him._

_Trying her best, she mustered up all her courage and answered, "T-those girls were…… p-picking on… me… and…" She hiccupped through most of her words and put her head back down with embarrassment. The boy looked back, seeing a group of three girls whispering as they stared at the pink haired girl. They were most likely gossiping about her, the boy thought._

_Sighing, he bent down and came to an eye level with the girl, "What's your name?" He asked._

"………_S-Sakura…"_

"…_Sakura, huh? Well, my name's Kiba," Then he stretched his arms out to show his dog, "And this is Akamaru!" The dog yelped with joy. Grinning, Kiba marked, "He said hi"_

_Slowly, Sakura started to smile._

"_-------Hi"_

---

Sakura watched the starry night sky. She was lying back on the grass plain, the hill not so far from Konoha. Tonight would be the last day before the Chuunin Exams would start. Yeah, she should be sleeping her way through tomorrow, but all this excitement of becoming a chuunin was too much for her.

"Hey"

Sakura shifted her head to see the boy who cheered her up a long time ago. She smiled as the boy laid down next to her, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just watching the stars. Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Me neither" Sakura let out a small chuckle, then went back to looking at the stars. Minutes passed as the gazed, and soon, it was Kiba who broke the silence, "Hey, do you remember that day when we made the promise?"

Sakura went to think back, "…Yeah?"

---

"_You better not lie to me, okay?"_

"_O-okay…"_

"_Pink promise?" Kiba took out his hand out and closed his hand, except for his pinky sticking out._

_Sakura hesitated, but gradually raised her own hand and intertwined her pinky with his, "Okay…"_

"_Now, repeat the promise to me"_

"_Um… I will always greet you…"_

"_Yup, me too! Through good and bad!"_

"…_Yes…"_

---

Sakura remembered only part of the even, but she remembered the promise clearly. Smiling about their childish promise, she asked, "What about it?"

"Oh, well, you haven't said anything…"

That's right… Sakura hasn't greeted Kiba yet. Waiting for his 'hello', Sakura sighed, "Jeez…" She raised her upper body up, putting herself in a sitting position, "Do I have to…?"

Then Kiba raised himself up, "Hey! It's a promise ain't it! You gotta keep a promise!" Frowning, he glared at his friend, who only chuckled.

"Fine, fine…" Sakura let out a deep breath then leaned towards Kiba.

"Hey what are you doin---" He was muffled when his mouth was blocked by hers. First, he was shocked, but that all changed quickly into pleasure. But before he could enjoy it any longer, she pulled away.

She smiled and then spoke the word, "Hi"

-----------------

**A/N: **Not my favorite. I don't really like writing mushy things... so yeah, it came out crappy...


	10. Alphabet I: 'Intelligence'

**in·tel·li·gence** n

the ability to learn facts and skills and apply them, especially when this ability is highly developed

--------------

"The answer is x456 over 8649"

She was the smart one.

And he would be the stupid one.

**INTELLIGENCE**

"Correct! Good job, Sakura" Iruka Sensei gave her a thumbs up, like Gai Sensei, and everybody sweat dropped on that. Sakura only smiled at her success. In the back of the class, Kiba stared at the equation written on the board, then at the pink haired girl. How could she do that problem? Not even he could do it! He couldn't even start the damn problem! Well… the answer is obvious. She was the smart one, and he was the stupid one, "Now, uhhhh… Kiba! Tell me how Sakura got that answer"

Kiba looked at his teacher. Great, now he has to show his stupidity to the whole class? "……I don't know. Why don't you get your precious smart students to that job?"

The room fell silent. Then they heard their teacher's low voice, giving them goose bumps, "What… did you say……?"

"I said," Kiba took a deep breath, "WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR PRECIOUS STUDENTS TO DO THAT JOB?" He said it louder and clearer, making Iruka Sensei pop a vein, and all stared in horror. Some were looking at Iruka Sensei, if not, then they were staring at Kiba. But all of them looked in fear. Except for one girl.

"Kibaaaaa…" The teacher shook, "Go stand in the hallway," The students were surprised. Their teacher didn't yell like he used to. It was either he was too tired, or he was extremely mad. Either way, he was going to appear in their nightmares.

Kiba stood up, and walked between the rows. He eyed the pink haired girl as he walked by her desk, and she stared back. He resumed on walking and opened the door to the hallways. Once he closed the door, he heard his teacher talk his lectures again. He rolled his eyes and waited, leaning back on the wall.

---

After school, Iruka Sensei was with Kiba. As always, Iruka Sensei was haranguing his student about criticizing the other students and detention of somewhat… Kids passing by looked over to see who got in trouble. At first, they thought it would be Naruto, but no, it was the other troublemaker, Kiba. The boy glared at whoever took a peek on their conversation, and they looked away. The hallways were clear, it was about 20 minutes after school has ended, and Iruka was still ranting on with Kiba. "Are you going to stop your idiotic things now?"

"Kiba took a while to answer, but finally replied, "…Sure……"

Iruka took another look, then sighed, "Good. You can go home now,"

Kiba watched the man go down the halls and turn left into the teacher's lounge. He rolled his eyes, glad that this whole thing was over. Then he placed his hand on his forehead, he wanted Akamaru right now. He needed someone to be with right now.

"Why did you do that?"

One question startled him. He didn't expect another student to be staying at school this late. He turned around. Haruno Sakura. He glared at her, but she didn't notice.

She repeated her question, "Why did you that, Kiba?" Oh god, she knew his name…

"Why do you care?"

"Because… I'm one of the so you call, 'smart students'," Kiba twitched, "I know you were talking about me. I could feel you staring hard on my back, as if you hate me for my knowledge," She walked to the other side of the hall's wall. She was now face to face with Kiba on the other side of the hall. She also leaned back on the cold partition, holding her necessary books in her arms.

"And?" Kiba crossed his arms. What did she want from him?

"I can help you gain your knowledge,"

"Why would I need to be a smart ass for? I'm fine the way I am,"

"Really?" Kiba looked up, a bit on the annoyed side. She just smiled, "You know that in order to graduate from this academy, you need to improve both strength and intelligence,"

"I know that, that's in the handout that Sensei gives us each freaking year," Kiba rolled his eyes again. Sakura let out a dry laugh, and Kiba lets out a small smirk.

"Anyways, do you want me to help you?" She puts her head to the side, but glues her eyes on the boy.

Kiba stares at her, then down on the floor. Should he let her? Or no? Or… "Is this for you… or for me?"

"……What?"

"Well… first of all, no smart person like you would grant an offer like this to someone like me. So I thought you asked me because you wanted something back… Or is this just out of boredom?"

Sakura gazed at the brunette, "Well… it's for both you and me. It's for you because you expand your knowledge, and it's for me because I get points for helping out of school time. So it's like extra credit," She explained her reasoning and Kiba responded with silence, "…What? You think I wanted something else?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's just that… ………No, nevermind, you can help me out,"

"What? What did you want to say?"

"……You really don't want to get offered with a prize for helping me out?"

"Not really. I mean, it's not like you're going to give me extra credit or anything,"

"Yeah, I guess not, but I can offer some other stuff,"

"Yeah? Like what?" She was so clueless, it might even be cute. Kiba was well known for his speed, so using that, he closed in the wide gap between her and him. He was now a foot away from her. She wasn't surprised, she knew his techniques, "What?"

"I can teach you… how to be more free? Or how to be more fun? Or…" He stepped in closer, weighing his hands on the cool wall, trapping Sakura between his hands, "How to make me happy?"

For a long time, they've gazed at each other's eyes; her emerald greens, and his dark brown ones. She just stared with no emotions of any kind showing, but he wasn't as good. Sooner or later, he let go of her, and covered his flustered face.

Sakura stood there, still watching, then cocked her head slightly to the side, smirking, "Did that make you happy?"

Kiba looked back, his face still red, "S-shut up…" Next thing he heard was her giggling. He made a disgusted face, but somewhere in there, he was smiling with pleasure.

'_Smartass…'_


	11. Alphabet J: 'Jinx'

Told from Kiba's POV. Kiba - SakuraxSasuke

_**jinx** n_

_an unseen force that is thought to bring bad luck, or somebody or something, for example, a curse, that is thought to bring bad luck_

--------------------

Well… It may sound embarrassing, but even I have somebody I like, have a crush, whatever.

But that love will never happen.

**JINX**

I was coming back from my mission, and spotted them also walking back towards Konoha. The one girl I have liked since… well, since the chuunin exams, Haruno Sakura. Her hair got even shorter than before…

And then beside her was…

_Uchiha Sasuke._

I take a long sigh, and I was about to take another route back home when she noticed me. I don't know how, maybe my chakra wasn't completely hidden. Damn me.

She runs up to me, with Sasuke following, and calls my name, "Kiba!" I freeze, but soon hide that with a fake smile. I try really hard to keep a straight smile, while looking at both Sakura AND Sasuke. Ugh, I think this might be harder than attending that mission…

"Kiba! Long time no see!!!"

"Hey, yeah, long time no see,"

Actually, that's not all true. I see her all the time in the village, just walking by the streets, or sometimes on the road home after her missions. It's hard to tell if I'm eager to find her, or if it's a coincidence… But it hurts all the same, because _he's _always there with her.

_Sasuke._

I've always hated him, even before I had feelings for Sakura. I hated him. I want to yell at him for all the troubles he had cost the village, but… I can't get the courage I need, so instead, I ignore him and his emotionless face.

Well, I try at least.

"Are you coming home from a mission, too?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Us too!"

Geez. Why is this girl so cute? She laughs or cries for a small reason, but… that's the special thing about. She notices not only the big things, but the small things too.

"We should get back soon, Sakura"

"Oh, okay. Bye Kiba!"

"'Kay, Bye!" Their shadows go farther and farther away from me as they walk towards their home.

Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke. I almost can't believe it. But then again, a lot of unbelievable stuff happens all the time here at Konoha.

But that Sasuke with Sakura……… huh…

They say that they're first love never comes true. These types of things are called a jinx, but I believe that's only true for some people. Well, look, my first of course, didn't come true, but Sakura's first love came true. Oh, and there's that Sasuke too. Maybe it's all a game. If one person gets their first love come true, than another has to get crossed out from the list and won't have his love come true.

Maybe my next love will come true. Maybe god or whoever is up there will give me a chance.

"Ah… I need to buy some food for Akamaru,"

**Inuzuka Kiba, rejected**

**First love's jinx is a lie**

**End**

**--------------------------------**

**A/N:**I don't know what you call this. Is it sad? Okay? Mad? I don't know, you decide.


	12. Aphabet K: 'Kiss'

Sakura's POV. A bit on the T to M side.

_**kiss** v_

_to touch somebody or something with the lips, either gently or passionately_

_-----------------_

**KISS**

He licks the bottom of my lips before taking over my whole mouth. He kisses me as if he takes away and hides my lips like a black hole.

A gentle, and tender kiss. But sometimes he would take a soft bite kind of kiss. Or a kiss that doesn't have any words to describe it.

"Kiba"

I call his name and I moderately touch his soft brunette hair. He always warns me not to touch and pet his hair like a dog, but right now, he seems like a lost puppy and I just can't help myself from petting him. He may look scary from the outside, but actually, he acts childish, and maybe even infuriating.

But I like him that way.

From him, I get that sweet kiss. And for him, I let him in, in deeper into my mouth: tongues rolling, tongues touching, and everything else in between.

"……What are you thinking?"

As the hooks of my clothes are being pulled down, he makes eye contact with me and asks the question.

"Nnn… Oh! I was thinking that you're pretty naughty"

I giggle quietly, and he creates wrinkles on his forehead. Haha, he must have not liked my answer. But… I like him this way, too.

"Shut up… I can't help it that all men are like this"

All men? You mean, only the perverted ones. Well… if you think about it… I guess you're right, Kiba. I guess all men will forever be perverted in their own way.

That body line of ours contacts each other and matches together perfectly. His hand touch the back of mine and goes lower and lower… It tickles a bit too much that my body will surely react to it.

"But… you're like that, too, Sakura"

He smirks and kisses the side of my neck, and down my neckline. And all of a sudden, the clothes hanging off our body are on the floor, spread out messy on the ground. I couldn't say anything when he started touching places. It was too embarrassing to stop all of a sudden. But… before we start that whole thing, may I say one thing?

"I like you that way, too… Kiba"

I couldn't see well with all the darkness but… your face is red, Kiba?

------------------

**A/N: **Nnnnnnn!!! Cho- hazukashi sugiru!!


	13. Alphabet L: 'Lacrimation'

Just saying, but this a hard word to work with, so work with me here, okay? My friend picked it, saying 'it sounded cool', so yes… Thank you D.B.

_**lac·ri·ma·tion** or **lach·ry·ma·tion** n_

_the production of tears in the eyes, especially excessive production as in crying or in reaction to a foreign body_

-----------------

It started off as just a normal day.

Then, just like that, it all went wrong.

**LACRIMATION**

"I don't know what to say…" One 16-year-old boy said to an older man, "This is… this is so hard…"

"I know, but you have to tell her sometimes," The older man replied, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort.

"I know… I know! B-but… but…" The boy broke down into tears, "Why did it have to be this way, Kakashi Sensei!?"

"…" The silver haired man lowered his eyes, "What's done is done, nothing can be changed now," The boy kept crying, "I'm sorry… Naruto" Suddenly, the blond haired boy cried out, a scream mixed with anger, hatred, and grief.

---

A pink haired girl happily cooked a meal in her small kitchen. Today would be the day that her dear friends would come back from their mission. She was waiting three whole days for this, and the time was finally coming. Sure, she was worried when they gone out into their mission, but in her heart, she knew they would all come back all right. She was proud, and for that, she planned a wonderful, surprising dinner with her friends.

She hummed a tune that was stuck in her head, and put in the last touch to the meal. Just at the right time, the doorbell rang. She jumped, surprised, and her heart started beating fast. Was it them? Was it them? She half skipped, and half wobbled on her legs towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open, and put on an extremely happy smile.

"WELCOME BACK!!"

There was silence. She would have thought to hear some cheers and a 'glad to be back home' kind of stuff, but no, there was only silence consuming her. She opened her eyes and saw her old team mate, Naruto, "Welcome back Naruto! Where are the others?" Naruto didn't respond, only looked deep into Sakura's eyes. A bit uncomfortable, Sakura shifted, "Wh-what's wrong… Naruto?" She put on a difficult smile. Naruto averted his eyes slowly away from her and down to the cement ground. Sakura cocked her head down to get a better view of her friend's face, "Naruto?" She now wished she hadn't done that. She saw droplets of water fall from his face, from his eyes. Tears. "N-Naruto? Are you okay?" She has seen him cry, but not for a reason, "What happened?"

Naruto finally answered with a croaky voice, "S-Sakura…chan…… I-I'm so sorry… I-I-I…"

"Naruto…?"

"I wanted… I would have… but… but……" Naruto dug his face into his hand, "I… I _couldn't_"

"Couldn't what? What happened?"

"Kiba… he's… he's-------"

_------He's dead._

"UAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura moaned her sorrow for her friend, for her crush, for her_ love_.

---

It has been a week since that happened. The funeral was 3 days ago, and friends unhappily moved on, but one girl was still living in her miserable days; one girl was still in her bed room crying out her sorrows; one girl still had a deep cut in her heart, a cut that will never be healed with her special skill as a medic ninja. A cut that will never, ever go away.

Her friends came frequently to comfort her. Naruto would constantly keep saying that he's sorry, that it was his fault that he should have died instead. Sakura nodded, taking all that in, and replied with, 'It's not your fault'.

Ino would come in and cry with her, hug her until the end of night. Hinata would come in, also crying and tell Sakura that Kiba was a great person and he was likely in heaven right now. Tenten and Lee came over together, they didn't cry, but they shared her wretchedness and stay with her until she wasn't crying.

They all helped her stop crying at the end of the day, but those tears had its way to come back the next morning. Rarely, the jounins would come, Kakashi Sensei alone, Kurenai Sensei and the Godaime together. But that didn't help. He was still six feet under.

Sometimes, she told herself in the early morning that she wouldn't cry for that day, but it always ends up with tears, if she wanted them or not. She couldn't control it. It seemed that the resemblance of him was everywhere. He would frequently appear in her eyes in places he often went to: The park, the training grounds, random streets, and sometimes, her own room.

It was a scary thought, but it was more of a depressing thought than a scary one. That image of him may be walking around, sometimes look at her and smile, and sometimes even talk to her like nothing's wrong. But she would never answer back. On one of those days, Kiba asked her this:

"_Do you hate me?"_

Sakura looked at imaginary Kiba with a shocked face. Of course she didn't hate him and for the longest time, she answered back, "Why do you ask that?"

"_Because you're ignoring me"_

She was ignoring him because he wasn't real. Or was he…? "You're not real"

"_Wow, that hurt," _He said sarcastically, _"But come on, really, why are you ignoring me?"_

"Because…" She wanted to yell at him, say that he was dead and he should go to the other side. But nothing came out, "Be… cause……" Kiba waited for his answer, but he wasn't a patient type, so he soon moved on with another subject. Sakura slumped her shoulders, she wished she spoke her feelings out to him.

And that day soon came.

"I ignore you because you're not real," She started, getting Kiba his attention to her. He was going to say something, but Sakura cut him off, "I say that you're not real because you're DEAD"

Both stood on their ground, not saying anything, then Kiba finally spoke, _"Really…"_ He said with almost a whisper, _"I kinda guessed but… I didn't want to believe it… No wonder nobody else talked to me, they couldn't_ see_ me," _Kiba looked at his hand, examining it for a while, _"But you… you saw me… and you still ignored me"_

The expression on his face crushed her, "I-I'm sorry… but I need to get you out of my head so I can move on…!"

"_Yeah, I guess so…" _He sighed, _"I should be going now, huh?" _Sakura gave a little nod, _"Okay… I'll see you… in about 80 years or so. Wow, that seems so long," _Kiba laughed sadly, _"Bye, Sakura"_

To tell the truth, she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay with her and keep her company, even if he was a ghost. As long as he was there with her with a heart… But she also didn't want him to be burdened by staying in the world just for her needs. She wanted what was best for him, she had to let go.

Kiba walked away, towards the park and disappeared into the light, "I'd kill myself… just to see you right now…"

_KONOHA TIMES_

_Haruno Sakura (xxxx–xxxx) died this morning with a kunai cut through her throat. It was most likely suicidal, but the ANBU are still searching for the clues. Dear friends and families are grieved upon her death, but glad that her anguish for a young Inuzuka has finally ended. May she rest in peace, with Kiba waiting for her up there, with happiness._

----------------------

**A/N: **Tragedy. Yes, lacrimation and hyper lacrimation aren't exactly the same thing, but geez, it was hard…


	14. Alphabet M: 'Mine'

_**mine **pron_

_refers to something that belongs or relates to the speaker or writer_

_--------------_

**MINE**

Ohh… my one and only…

"Nnnn--……" Kiba spins his arm around, cracking all the bones in his arms. He's so great, I think I'm going to drool. -cough, cough- Ah… I sounded a bit strange for a moment there… (-laughs it off-

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Naruto asked his doggy friend when he saw that Kiba was in pain. Dammit Naruto! I was going to ask that!

"Nn? … Oh… it's just that… my shoulder is aching a little… I didn't do anything to it though…?" You can just ask me for that, I can heal that shoulder of yours just like that! But why won't you ask me…? …Oh, I get it. You don't want me to see your masculine body of yours, do you? Aww, how cute!

"I think you fought too much. Why don't you rest over there for a bit?" Ino… you saying that makes me think you're trying to take **MY KIBA** away from me… (No… that's not it…) Now Naruto talks to him with concern. Wow, I can't believe how wonderful the friendship between Naruto and Kiba are… Dammit.

"Oh yeah… I should do that. Thanks Ino, Naruto…"

**AAAHHH! Don't look at them like that!** Those precious eyes belong me! Set those eyes on me! Turn your head and look at meeeee! And then laugh your usual laugh, that melody, and sing to me and make me your pet--- (lets stop it here for now) Oh my gawd, I'm getting all red just thinking about it…!

"Are you okay? **MY KIBA!"**

That voice fills the whole forest, his voice, SHINO'S voice. We all look at him, he's panting like a dog just running over to Kiba. Shino, the shinobi.

Shino, the bug boy.

And Shino, MY LOVE RIVAL…!

"W-why the hell are you here?" My screams suddenly came out, oops. Shino puts his chin up, then looked at me.

"What are you talking about? Kiba is tired, hurt, and in pain. I'm worried. **He's the one who's going to give birth to my future child**. Can't let anything happen to him, right?"

""""**WHA…………WHAT…?**""""

How can you say such things, YOU FREAKING ASS HOOOLLEEE! I'm the one who's going to give birth to Kiba's child, idiot!

"Shino! What kind of stupid things are you spreading around? THAT CAN NEVER HAPPEN!"

'''_Same goes for you…'''_

"What are you talking about? It's just the truth?"

"GRAAAAHHH!"

"U-uhhh, sorry to bother your friendly conversation but…-----"

""**WHAT FRIENDLY CONVERSATION!**"" Oh no, that came out wrong… Calm down, calm down now Sakura… "Yes, Kiba?"

"Uh… Did I do… something wrong?"

""Of course not"" You didn't do it on purpose, it's just that your whole being is a trap! They say that beauty often has a trap within… Okay, I made that one up, but still… My lover looks at both of us with worried eyes.

"Ummm… I was just wondering that because… well, Naruto told me it's my fault that you two are fighting and…"

**Oh no.**

**This feeling, this sudden heart beating…!**

**LOVE**

Those watery eyes, that face, and that cute crying voice like a little bird…! It looks like Shino can't get a word out of his mouth either… "Uh, n-no! This isn't your fault, Kiba. It's just that this fight… it's FOR YOU"

"Yes" Shino agrees, "This fight is about the great idea of you… and me… getting married together. No, it might even be a fight about the idea of you and me **having one ACROBATIC night together…**"

WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?

"W-wait… what's that… suppose to mean, Shino…?" The one who broke the silence was Naruto. He says it like as if he just warped into Wonderland…

"**You heard me"**

_SNAP_

"Wha…………………… WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Kiba can't be gay! NO, HE'S NOT GAY! **And plus, he's going to spend a night with ME!** I know… I know why he's in pain… He's in pain because of you! KIBA, YOU SHOULD JUST THROW THAT ARM AWAY AND **HOLD ME! SHANNAROOUUUU!**"

…………………Oh shit...! Wh-What the hell did I just say? Ohhhh noooo! I just said the most embarrassing thing in the world, didn't I? AND IN FRONT OF KIBA, TOO! (More like RIGHT IN FRONT of him)

"Sakura……… Shino………"

No… don't look at me with those eyes… If you say that you hate me, then I'll… I'll...

**I'LL KILL YOU, AND I'LL KILL MYSELF ALONG SIDE WITH YOU! (**NOW THAT'S TROUBLESOME)

"You guys like me that much…? I know we've known each other since… we were little but… this emotion from you guys… I'm so happy… Very"

kirakirakirakirakirakirakirakira……

Kiba was smiling, I know it. He was really smiling.

"O… of course…!"

"Y-yeah! Kiba, you ARE our lover after all…!" When I see you sad, that makes m heart ache, of course I'll worry about you. You always get upset about every little thing, and of course, I'm going to get dragged in with that worry for you.

Ohhh, my one and only…

---

"Hey… Do you really understand, Kiba?

"Yeah, you're in a tight spot here, you know?"

"Huh? Oh, about Sakura and Shino? Yeah… I'm really am loved, ain't I? I'm really happy, I really am. They were really cute back then, and they still are. I just want to be there when they finally confess their love to each other,"

Ino and Naruto looked at Kiba, dumbfounded, ''_He doesn't get it…… KIBAAAA!''_

---

Ohh, my one and only…

-----------------

**A/N: **This was just crazy. I don't even know why I wrote this in the first place. Okay, this is diffinately an OCC. Kiba isn't suppose to be that nice, Shino and Sakura aren't suppose to be that pychotic... I don't know what to call this... I'm too embarrassed to put my name on this one shot. Ugh, this isn't even a one shot... Anyways, I liked this story better in my microsoft word thing. I organized all these words, some of them in color and some all big and has weird fonts... But you can't do that here in fanfiction net, so yeah... it's pretty dull...


	15. INTERMISSION

You want to go to the bathroom.

You have currently read 13 defined words with its short story. It's intriguing, but you really need to go to the bathroom. You're wondering, 'Should I? Or should I not…?' It's a hard decision, I know, I always have to hold it in during cla--- ……Why am I even telling you my personal life…? Anyways, go or don't go? Which would it be?

**YOU WENT:**

You get up from you bed and start running like a mad man to the bathroom downstairs. You knock on the door to check if someone is there. No, you don't even do that, you just barge into the restroom. Gladly, there's nobody in there. Oh god, I wouldn't want to see your mom half naked in there or anything… Anyways, you go number one.

Haaaaa, doesn't that feel great? I know it does, your making the same face as I do when I'm relieved! Okay, now go back up there and read the rest of the stories!! Oh, don't forget to wash your hands!

**YOU DIDN'T GO:**

You make an uneasy face. Well, of course, you decided not to go, and kept on reading. Ugh, stupid you, it's not like the book is going anywhere… You know that the book isn't a TV, it doesn't have a commercial break and it's not time limited and------

Why are you making the relieved face for? Oh god, you did not!! EEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!! You went pee in your pants, which went on your bed, which you are lying down on right now… Nothing you can do now but get your mommy mad. Geez, I guess you should just read the rest of it…


	16. Alphabet N: 'Nobody'

_**no·bod·y** pron_

_not one single person_

_------------------_

"Valentines is coming closer!!"

"Oh yes… now that I think about it…" Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that…" Tenten joined in, "You guys are THAT into it?"

"Well yeah!!" Both Sakura and Ino cheered, "I understand you, Tenten, but Hinata! You really need to get Naruto this year!!" Sakura rooted on for Hinata's confidence.

"HEY, what does that part about me mean?"

"Huh?" Sakura innocently looked towards Tenten, "W-well… it's just that… I can't see you wearing a frilly apron and making chocolate for Neji…"

"EXCUSE ME!!!???"

**NOBODY BUT YOU valentine's day**

Each year, there comes a time when girls have their fun: Valentine's Day. It is a perfect day to spread love and affection, and the perfect day to confess you love to one another. And it just happens to be so that this time is coming around again for the Konoha girls. But on the other side of town, there were a group of boys who obviously didn't notice that Valentine was coming.

"…It just seems like… the girls are getting over excited about something… Maybe there's a bargain at the mall?"

"Maybe…" Kiba agreed with Naruto.

"Or maybe it's just that they're getting excited about V-day" Shikamaru pointed out, and this struck the other two boys. Seeing their expressions on their face, Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome…"

"O-oh yeah… February… fourteenth…" Kiba turned blue for some reason, making Naruto laugh.

"What? You hate V-day so much, Kiba? I kind of think that it's a bit of a good day… You get free chocolates?" Shikamaru commented.

"W-well, yeah… but… you know, you get all these girls… and they expect you to call them back and yeah… To tell you the truth, it's kind of SCARY…"

"………" Shikamaru and Naruto stares at Kiba, then at each other, "YOU'RE STUPID"

But Kiba doesn't notice it yet, that there's someone at the other end who he knows and has secretly loved will be returning his love to him. This will be their chance, it will be a repeated process each year… This year will be special though, this year's valentine's day will not be forgotten…

VALENTINE IS TO BE TOGETHER WITH YOU.

---

And just for one girl, there came a great, big thought into her head, "Valentines…"

_When I give it to him, how should I react? Happy? Shy? Ecstatic? I hope he enjoys it… I hope he'll love it. And then when the right time comes, he will reward me with a kiss, a kiss just as sweet as the chocolate…_

"_I want you more than the chocolate"_

This is what Sakura kept repeating in her mind. The same imaginative scene playing over and over again. His eyes, his hair, his body, she wanted them all, and would do anything to receive them, ANYTHING. Next thing she knew, Sakura was all flustered, and her face was red like a tomato.

"Ugh… Before I get into daydreaming, I should really start making that chocolate… I should go over Ino's and make it with her and Hinata and Tenten…" And she ran away towards her blonde haired friend's house.

---

"YEAH!! Now lets make chocolate!!!"

Ino's loud and cheery voice fills the kitchen. The four girls put on their aprons and started getting ready. With their cute aprons on, the boys got thrown out for watching (Don't ask me how they got there).

"Aww… I wanted to see more…" Naruto pouted as the image of Hinata with her apron lingered in his head, then Sakura with her apron came in along side with Hinata.

"Well… they ARE making chocolate for us so… lets just leave them be" Shikamaru yawned and left.

"Yeah… okay…" Naruto and Kiba started to follow suit, "-----!!!" Naruto's head suddenly started to ache.

"Naruto?" Kiba comes in closer to see what's wrong with Naruto, but the blonde's body moves away.

"_Hey Naruto,"_

"W-What the hell do you want…!"

"_Come over quick, do me a favor"_

"WHA?"

"_Come by youself!"_

"H-hey, what are you talking about…?"

His head really hurts. Naruto didn't know how he does it, but Shino was calling for him telepathically. This never happened before, and was Shino in a hurry? What was happening…?

"I-I'm going out for awhile!"

"What? Is your head okay?"

"I'm fine! I'll be back soon!"

And from this point on, Naruto didn't know anything about what was being planned ahead…

---

"Who are you two giving it to?"

Ino asks her friends as she pours the chocolate into the metal container.

"Well, I think I'm giving it out to my team: Neji, Lee, and Gai sensei. Of course, Neji's chocolate will be the biggest. And, this way, I get three presents back on White Day!"

"Ah… It's something you would likely do, Tenten…" Ino sweat dropped. Then Ino looked over at Hinata, demanding for the same kind of answer.

"I-I'm… going to give t-to… N-N-N-Naruto… kun…"

"I thought you would," Ino smiled widely, then looked over at Sakura, who was concentrating hard on her cooking. And then the horror came over her. What Sakura was cooking wasn't nearly as close to a chocolate, she was cooking **MEAT**. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata worry.

"Ahhh… Sakura…?" Tenten started, "Why… **MEAT**…?"

Sakura turns her pink head around with an innocent face, "Huh? Well, Kiba's favorite food is **MEAT**, right?"

"Eh? What are you going to do with that…?" All three girls gulps, praying hard that Sakura won't reply what they think she would reply as…

"Kiba's favorite food is **MEAT**"

"Uhh, yeah… but… are you…"

"I'm going to combine **MEAT** with **CHOCOLATE**. What's wrong with that?"

Even thinking about the cooking made the girls nearly puke. The girls were left standing there in blue as Sakura continued with her cooking. Sakura sang as she cooked, it really is true that a girl would do ANYTHING to get a guy's heart.

"Sakura…" Tenten started off, breaking the long silence, "Maybe you should… just make a regular chocolate?" Tenten opens her heavily weighed mouth to say this, and Ino gives her a point for suggesting that to Sakura.

But Sakura only had little question marks floating around her, "Is this not good…? I thought that the combination of the **CHOCOLATE **and **MEAT** would give off a great, unique taste…" Sakura looks at her friends with a worried expression written on her face. This also shows her affection towards Kiba. She doesn't care if Kiba dies by her dangerous cooking, as long as he says it tastes great.

"YEAH, IF YOU JUST TELL HIM WHAT YOU MADE, HE'LL GO **K.O.** JUST LIKE THAT!"

That's the insult Ino wanted to say to Sakura, but that was just completely mean. If Sakura heard that, she'll lock herself up in her room and die there, never coming out. "U-Umm… I think we should just give Kiba… that share, and then you can make another REGULAR chocolate with it… okay?" Ino hesitated with what she said. She tried to tell Sakura to give a regular chocolate without insulting the piece she was making right now.

"One is… okay, right?" Sakura smiled, pleasured with Ino's suggestion. All girls exhale, letting go of their worries. As long as Kiba doesn't die just staring at the food, it was all okay for them. And plus, Sakura was a medic nin now, she could easily treat him back up, right…?

---

Once he opens his eyes, he noticed that he's in a kitchen. What? Why was Naruto sleeping in the kitchen out of all places…? "…!! OH YEAH!! SHINO!"

"I'm right here"

"Oh there you are! –No! That's not it…! What did you call me for? Is there a problem?" Naruto asks his bug friend with concern, but Shino only stands there, like he always does.

"Tomorrow is… Valentines… (Nudges) Umm… And I was going to make a chocolate for… um… Kiba and… you were the only one I can ask for help"

**_CAN I GO HOME (Cries)?_**

**_AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT 'nudge' THING!!!??? I DON'T WANT TO SEE SHINO LIKE THAT!!!!!!_**

"Uhhh… so… the chocolate you make…? I'm suppose to give it to Kiba…? Ch, why don't you give it to him?" Naruto thinks that it would be better if Shino gave Kiba the chocolate in person, wouldn't that be more lovabl---- no wait… nevermind. Naruto decided he didn't want to think any further.

"I want you to help me. I asked other people, but they said they all had work to do so…"

_So, everybody ran away, huh…? _Naruto sweat dropped.

Okay, getting off topic, but Kiba SURE is getting a lot of love today. The girl Naruto always loved and cared for loves him, the buggy team mate loves him, and dozens of fan girls too… It's like… not fair… but at the same time, glad that Naruto wasn't getting that much affection from so many different people…

"Um, so, what are you going to make? It's not like I cooked before or anything… You have a recipe?" Naruto scratches the back of his head, getting deeper into the plan.

"I asked Hinata, she suggested to buy a book, but she said that's a hassle, so she wrote some steps down how to cook some things…"

"Haaa, well, uh, that's… nice… So, what does it say?"

"I haven't looked at it yet"

"Well then lets look at it together right now"

Shino opens the piece of paper and sees various writing styles. There were neat writings, and just want to make you laugh type of messy hand writings. There are normal things written, and some abnormal things… written along with it…

"Uhh, Hinata wrote the recipe for the truffles…" At the very top was the recipe for truffles. Hinata used different colored pens to make it look more coordinated, "And below hers is Gai sensei…" Hee, so this is how Gai sensei writes.

**YOURSELF, WITH MUCH YOUTH.**

…………

Yourself… meaning… Gai sensei… or Shino…? Naruto quickly takes a glance at Shino and sees that he is greatly intrigued with this one. HOLY SHIT. Shino is planning to give Kiba himself!!! NOOO!!!!

"U-U-uhhhhyeeaaahhh, what's next…?" Naruto tried to move on to the next one, getting Shino away from Gai's idea.

"This is… Neji, I believe"

"Okay, uhhh…"

**DO A GREAT JOB.**

This is really awkward, and not much of an advice… "Uh, that's what it says… Shino…"

"Yeah, of course I'll do a great job," Oh my god, was Shino THIS stupid?

Underneath it was diffenately a girl's writing. It must have been Ino's hand writing.

**The same to one above …Maybe…**

This wasn't even a complete sentence. Not only was Shino being overly depressed about this, but it was getting to Naruto, too… "Uh, lets work hard, okay?"

"Yeah… This one was from… Sasuke," Sasuke? Shino asked Sasuke to write too? Wow, some nerve… Well, okay, lets see… Once Naruto and Shino got their selves back, they were once again, over thrown with one word. Wow, even I, Nyanooman, want to go home now…

**KILL**

'_I really wonder how everybody sees Shino as in…' _Naruto thought with a fake smile on his face, "S-Sasuke…"

"That Uchiha… He really doesn't want to share Kiba with me, huh?" I don't think that's the problem here. "Next is…!"

"Whoa, Kakashi sensei wrote in here, too?" The writing was like any other, but it was written big and bold with a red marker.

**LOVE**

Shino's face went from normal to a concentrated look. Oh god, he's really going for that 'YOURSELF' thing, isn't he…? _'**URAAAAGGHHH!!! KAKASHI SENSEI!! YOU STUPID!!!!! **(cries)'_

"W-WAIT SHINO!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!! Lets just make a normal Truffle, okay? Okay? OKAY!! You can give **YOURSELF **when the whole… relationship goes well!!! OKAY!!!!???" Naruto was going crazy with the whole thing now…

"…Yeah… I guess so…" Shino lowered his shoulders. Thank god there was a normal recipe in here. **Thank you so much, Hinata.**

---

"I'm back……"

"Oh, hey Naruto"

"Where did you go all of a sudden? …Did you do something weird… again?"

"Well, **yeah, something weird did happen…**" While all this has happened, it looked like the girls finished making their chocolate.

"Here you go, Neji, Lee, and Gai Sensei!!!" Tenten gave her team mates and her sensei three big, heart shaped chocolates, "You better give me something back on White day, okaaay?"

"…"

Lee blushed as he received his, "Thank you Tenten!"

"Such love and youth filled within one chocolate!!!" Gai Sensei sniffed the aroma of the sweet chocolate. Ino and Hinata also made more than one chcolate. Hinata made four: One for Kiba, Shino, and of course, Naruto. Ino made one for Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma Sensei. But Shikamaru's chocolate was slightly larger than the rest.

"K-Kiba…"

There, standing alone with her eyes casting down was Sakura. She raised her head a little to see a part of Kiba's face. He looked back directly at her.

Shino… I don't think you're going to win on this one… (BY Naruto)

"T-this is just for you… U-uhh, enjoy… okay…?"

To the blushing Sakura, Kiba said this without thinking, "I think I rather have you than this chocolate" Then he puts on his signature Inuzuka smile.

**GYAAAAAAA--------!?!!? (nose bleed)**

'_O-oh no… I-I think I'm being taken over… A-Am I being manipulated? Am I suppose to be mad, or am I suppose to be happy…?'_

Don't ask me, please.

"U-Uhhhh, O-okay, p-please help yourself… N-no… Can I help myself to you?"

Kiba laughs, "What? What kind of joke are you pulling, Sakura? It's already enough you're giving me all this"

**_KIBA'S HANDMADE TRAP…_** All the others thought in monotone.

"O-oh yeah… Kiba…" Naruto came forward, rubbing the back of his neck and a little tint of red showing upon his cheeks, "T-this is for you… from…… Shino"

"Shino?"

"…Yeah… **It's made filled with my sweat and tears. On top of that, there's Shino's LOVE filled in there. Like… about 90 percent of it… Please eat it with gratitude…**" Naruto really looked like he was about to cry, which was surprising to everybody. They don't know what the hell happened when Naruto was gone, but it must have been some rough time for the boy…

"…? Um… okay, thanks Naruto… Ahaha, but this is pretty amazing… I got so much chocolate, and it's all hand made, filled with love,"

'_If you want that type of food, I'll make it anytime you want… As long as you're going to be happy. Which ever way, I'm going to be defeated by your smile…' _Sakura thought, daydreaming, _'Always with you, my LOV-ER'_

---

_And from that point on, Kiba started eating the chocolates. The next thing he knew, he was in the bathroom. For a LONG TIME. I thought he was going number 2 for a moment, but then I realized it. After eating both Sakura-chan and Shino's gift…_

_I'm having goose bumps even thinking about it……_

(BY Naruto's diary)

-------------------

**A/N: **Ohhhhhh wooooowww... Another weird parody from my weird mind... Uhm, yes, well, have a happy thanksgiving everybody!


	17. Alphabet O: 'Obey'

**_o·bey_**_ vti _

_to follow instructions or behave in accordance with a law, rule, or order _

_---------------- _

"Sakura, get me something to drink,"

"Yes Kiba"

**OBEY **

****

I REALLY don't know how it ended up this way. It's been about an hour since it all started. First it was small talk down the road then a joke then this: Me cleaning his room, cleaning his clothes, getting him stupid milk. UGH. Seriously, how did it all happen?

---1 hour before---

_"Kibaaaa!!" _I run down the Konoha roads, chasing after the dog boy. He looks back, wondering who it is, then he pus on that smile.

_"Hey Sakura!" _I finally catch up with him and we start with the usual greeting, "What's up?"

_"I was just escaping out of my work,"_ I laugh, but he doesn't. He asks me, what? Then I explain in details, _"Tsunade-sama was ordering me around like crazy, so escaped. Geez, sometimes I rather be obeying somebody else than her,"_ I think that phrase started it all. The start of my miserable day.

_"Are you saying that you rather obey me than her?"_ He asks.

Now, I wasn't really thinking about it, so I just simply say, _"Yeah,"_ Then he comes up with this whole nonsense.

_"Well then how about you obeying me for the day instead of the fifth?" _First, I thought he was just joking around, so I played along with it.

I even put up this crappy act, _"Oh_ _really!?_ _Sure! I'll obey you for eternity!!" _Remember now, I was being sarcastic.

Unfortunately, he didn't pick up on my sarcasm, _"I only said for a day, Sakura. But yeah, lets go start this whole 'maid' thing, okay?" _Then he dragged me away, I still had no idea what was planned ahead of me. I finally noticed this whole thing wasn't a gag when he started giving me some chores to do.

---End flashback---

Yeah… That's how it started. I remember now. Oh god, stupid me and this whole crap. So yes, we're back to where I was getting him something to drink. Ugh, look at him. Just watching his dog do some tricks as I do his shitty house chores! I just want to throw… this stupid…… cup…

"Ow!" Oh, I threw it. It feels good to have thrown the cup, but also I feel a bit bad. Ohhhhh, now he's going to get all mad. He looks around at the floor to see what was thrown at him. He sees the cup then grabs it and comes stomping over to me. I slowly walk backwards and hit my back on the wall. Oh no, "Saku-"

"IIIYAAAAHHH!!!" I just start screaming like hell. He's sensitive to his hearing, so my screams made his ears ring. This was my chance to escape! FREEDOM LETS GO!!!! But he's also known for his speed. "Ua-" Before I even touch the door, he gets in my way by standing right in front of the door. I throw a punch, but he easily catches it with his one hand. Ha, I thought he would do that, so I----

"KYA!!"

"UO!!!"

I lost my balance!! NO!!!! I fall flat on my back. And then something else comes stumbling on me. Something warm, familiar, and…---KIBA!!!! I try to push him away, but he wouldn't budge, "Get off of me, you mutt!!" But no, he just lays his head next to mine, "I said GET OFF OF M---"

A kiss is all you need to make a whole house silent.

He parted, "Shut up," and then got up, helping me get up along the way. Still red, I touch my lips. I see him walk away, probably to go back and do whatever, then I call out.

"What else do you want me to do?"

He gave me a boyish grin in reply. Me obeying for him has been completed. For today at least…

-------------

**A/N:** Mmmmmm, not my favorite.


	18. Alphabet P: 'Possible'

**_pos·si·ble_**_ adj _

_capable of happening or likely to happen in the future _

-----------------

If you were to love me like I do you…

What would happen next?

**POSSIBLE **

"Kiba!!"

"……Sakura?" I don't know how he does it. Maybe it's that Inuzuka technique or something. He had his eyes closed, he was lying on the grass, snoozing. I always knew that he slept here for his afternoon nap. And yeah, it was a great place; the weather was fine as ever, the breeze would gently sweep by against your face… It was almost perfect.

"Where's Akamaru?" I asked, noticing that his partner wasn't around.

"He's there" That's his answer. He doesn't even point to where he is, he just says it, like as if I knew which direction the dog was in.

"Hey… Kiba"

"What?" He replies with no interest. He gets his upper part of his body up and sits, looking toward the distant village of Konoha.

"What would you do if I said that I liked you?"

His eyes broaden with shock. I guess he wasn't expecting this. With another second look, he reacts back, "……What does that mean…?"

"It's a 'what if' question" No it's not.

"…I never even thought about that though"

I let out a silent sigh and look down on the green grass, "……Oh…" It feels like something just broke inside of me… I guess I took in a big shock. But… I can't just come up to it now……

"I never thought of it as a 'what if' question anyways"

"Eh?" What did he say?

"I always thought it was just fine enough to like you," Even though you were to like somebody else, I will always have the courage to take you back! That's what he said. Then he laughed. I was just so happy. So, so happy…

"I like you… Kiba" I was saying it seriously, but then Kiba…

"Is this that 'what if' thing again? Geez Sakura, you just can't get enough. Well!! Just remember, you WILL seriously like me soon enough!"

Uh, I AM serious! Stupid Kiba. I wonder if you're serious too, or are you just playing with me…? But… oh well, I like you this way too… And so, with a faint sound, I kiss him on the side of his cheek. Then he became all red. I think he understand now.

What if you were to like me?

What if I were to like you?

It's all 'what if' questions, but lets take the effort to try and make it real.

-------------------

**A/N: **Afuuuuu-----. Try and do that with your crush. Lets see what happens. :)


	19. Alphabet Q: 'Quail'

Looki_ng_ upon Naruto's point of view.It's a KibaSaku - Naruto

_**quail **vi_

_to tremble or shrink with fear or apprehension_

-----------------

Sakura-chan was always depressed.

**QUAIL**

I promised her that I'll do all my best to get that bastard back. He was your friend, your crush, your… I wanted to make you happy; to make you smile that will make my heart jump.

I was your crush.

I think you've noticed it before. I was flirting with you, but I always failed because Sasuke was there. But now that he's not here, do I have a chance? If I try to flirt with you again now, will you finally pay attention to me?

I go to you.

I knock on the door, but I stop, for I hear some noise within the house. Some screaming, a playful scream then a chain of laughter. I hear the voices of both Sakura-chan and… I can't exactly match it, but it's a familiar guy's voice. Well, I knock on the door anyways. Once I knocked, the voices calmed down and next I heard her voice saying something like, hold on or something. She opens the door. I see her smile again, but somehow, it just doesn't make my heart jump. She was panting, and her hair was messed up. What has she been doing?

"Hi Naruto!" She chirps, "What's up?" She's not depressed anymore? Why? Did she win a million dollars or something? She looks at me with those huge green eyes. She's waiting for my reply.

"U-Ummm, I was just wondering if you wanted to---"

"Hey Naruto!!" That voice. I remember now. It was muffled when the door was closed, but now that I hear it clearly… I look behind Sakura-chan and see Kiba sitting on the couch.

"Kiba…?" I say surprisingly. What is he doing here? Was he the one who was laughing along with Sakura-chan a while ago? Was he the one who got to see Sakura-chan's sweet smile before anybody else after Sasuke went off? Did he change her life? "What… are you… Why are you…… When did the…… HUH?" So many questions, where do I start?

"Naruto?" Now Sakura-chan's worried, because I'm acting so weirdly. I can't stand it anymore. It was Sasuke back then, and now him, KIBA!! Without noticing, I run away. I can hear her voice calling out my name. She can call my name countless times, but now I know: She'll never fall in love with me, no matter how hard I try. I just have to accept that fact.

I finally stop. Sweat is rolling down past my cheeks and down to my----

…Why am I crying?

--------------------

**A/N: **I know, it's more on the NaruSaku side, but it DOES have Kiba in it? Right?


	20. Alphabet R: 'Recollect'

_**rec·ol·lect** vti_

_to bring something back to mind_

------------------

It was an accident.

Yeah, an accident.

**RECOLLECT**

It was when I was still in the Academy. It was raining on that day, and everybody brought their umbrellas. And after school was over, I usually walk by this one park. And there she was, sitting on the swings by herself. She didn't have an umbrella like everybody else, she just sat there all alone. And I just couldn't leave her alone, so I raised my voice.

"Hey, why are you here without an umbrella?"

When I spoke to her, she looked up, and I could see that her eyes were all red. She were crying, most likely. And yet, she still laughed.

"I kind of… had a fight with my friend… haha……"

Is that something to laugh about?

"…"

From my point of view, this 'friend' of hers was a very close friend, an important one. Like one of those 'best friends' type. If it weren't that, then she wouldn't be sitting out here in the rain without an umbrella.

I don't even know why I did it but…

"Nn!"

"Eh? But you… Ah!"

I gave her my umbrella and ran off.

I knew her before. She also attended the same academy. Her name was something like Haruno Sakura or something. We once sat together in class. We only small talked about certain subjects. So she's only the type of friend that would only appear in my mind if somebody mentioned her.

But from that day on, she kept appearing in my mind nonstop. I kept wondering if she went and made up with her friend, and I was worried as hell. Sometimes I even scare myself of how much I was worrying about her. I never worried about someone this much except for Akamaru.

That's why in the past, I never realized that I was starting to fall in love with her. That's the reason why I never did anything. Until now that is…

---

Since then, it has been about… oh I don't know some years. We have now all become chuunins. And still I have this feeling kept inside me for her. I always think that it's just a crush and it will soon go away. But man, it's been so many years, and it hasn't gone away! Well, of course, it's not like I want it to go away anyways…

Unlike that day in the past, today was a sunny day. So I take Akamaru out for a walk.

"YAAAAAAAYY!!!!"

Akamaru runs as fast as he can through the village streets as I enjoy the ride. But then I see you far off in the distance. And I tell my partner to speed up to catch up to her.

"Sakura!!"

"WAH!! Oh it's only you, Kiba. Don't scare me like that, you idiot!"

"Heheh, sorrryyy. What are you doing here?"

I ask, then she puts up a bag of whatever in front of me, "Can't you just guess?"

"Huh? Are you coming home from picking out trash?"

"NO!! How does this supposed to look like I came home from picking trash? I going home from the market!"

This always happens. This is how our conversation always turns out to be. We will always laugh at the end. With just this little of mingling, I feel happy for the rest of the day.

"So you just going home like this?"

"Yeah"

"Well then want me to take you home?"

"Huh! On Akamaru!?"

"Of course!!"

"Really!!??"

"Yeah"

"Yaaaayy!!!"

As her emerald eyes glitter, she thanks me and gets on the back of Akamaru. Her arms wrap around my waist, and I get flushed.

"Well hold on tight!"

As we travel down the streets, she makes sounds similar to mine when I ride Akamaru. I think, I want it to be like this forever. The thought may sound like something a girl would usually say, but geez, give me a break already. And then Akamaru, as I was thinking about this whole thing, he was already closing in on Sakura's house. When he stopped, her arms unwrapped from my waist. That made me a bit sad. When she got off of Akamaru, she gave him a big hug. Dammit! Stupid jealousy acting up again…!!

"Thank youuuuu Akamaruuu!!"

"Hey! Aren't you gonna thank me too!?"

"But Akamaru's the one who sent me here!"

"You little---"

"AH!"

"What?"

She suddenly raise her voice, as if she remembered something. She tells me to wait a moment and goes inside of her house. And then soon enough, she comes back outside with something in her hands.

"Here you go!"

And then she gives it to me.

"This is…"

She gives me the blue umbrella from that day. The day when we were little and I gave it to her.

"You…"

"Eheheh, I finally gave it back to you"

Her smile was different from the ones she would always show me, "You remember?" I always thought she has forgotten about that day. I always thought she washed that memory away with the memory of her best friend.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I remember! That day… um, how do you say it… uh, t-thank you!!! I-it made me happy…"

Her cheeks showed a tint of red as she showed her gratitude towards me. I hold on to the umbrella tightly in my hand. I feel like I can say it now.

"Sakura"

"W-what?"

The feelings I've kept for you since I was little.

"I like you"

-----------------

**A/N: **Yeah, that best friend was Ino. And no, I don't think they ever made up until… Sasuke left or something. Anyways, I like this story. I had fun writing it.


	21. Alphabet S: 'Secluded'

From Kiba's point of view, a kibasaku fanfiction.

_**se·clud·ed** adj _

_cut off from other places and therefore private and quiet _

--------------------------

**SECLUDED**

The sky is pure blue today. There's not a single cloud to be found, all of it is just swallowed in blue.

"Today's a perfect day, huh Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"So that's why we are going to ditch class and…"

---SLEEP!

As I lie down on the green grass under the tree, I stare at the sky. It almost feels like I'm floating on top of the world…

"Whaaat are you doing?"

"UWA!"

----Sakura?

She places her hands on her knees and looks down at me. ……Wow, this is kind of embarrassing… I wake up groggily.

"AAGGHH! And I was just about to fall asleep…"

"Arf arf!"

"What? But you have training to do"

"…… Hmph, I don't feel like training today"

"…… Are you feeling okay?"

As she says that, she places a hand on my forehead. I think my heart just skipped a beat…

"You don't have a cold or anything…"

"Of course not"

"But you don't feel okay, do you?"

"When I say 'I don't feel like it', I didn't mean it that way…"

"………… Huh?"

I lie down on my back once more.

"Look, come lie down here"

"What?"

"Just do it"

"………?"

Just like I told her to, she lies down next to me.

Next to me…----

"Look at the sky"

"………… Ah"

And from that, we looked at the sky without saying anything.

"…… There's not a single cloud…"

"Yeah"

"The sky is so pretty…"

"Yeah…"

"I feel like… I'm going to be swallowed…"

Those emerald eyes that she has, kept staring into the endless sky. It really did feel like we were going to get sucked in.

"Fuwa… I feel sleepy all of a sudden…"

"See?"

"Haha, yeah, it feels great…"

"I can almost feel how Shikamaru feels"

"Ahaha, that's true"

And from that time on, we never let our eyes wander off anywhere else but the sky. Our eyes were now owned by the sky.

---Aah, the sky is so blue…---

-------------------------

**A/N:** It's summer. The sky has no clouds these days. So yeah. Not much love in it, more like a friendship type of story, but whatever. One of the ex-separated one shots. Just changed the name.


	22. Alphabet T: 'Tough'

Looking from Kiba's point of view.

_**tough** adj_

_difficult to do or deal with, or needing great effort to do_

-------------------

**TOUGH**

_I am a big fat liar._

_I like her, but I say that I hate her. I want to be with her, and I say I hate her?_

_I just couldn't confess. I guess I wasn't ready… And now she stands there, not knowing what the hell to do. I sure put her in a tight spot._

_Even though I act tough, it won't mean anything…_

"Do you like Hinata-chan?"

_The girl just confessed her love to me. I'm happy, fuck, I'm more than happy, I may be the luckiest man in the whole wide world!_

_But again, I just couldn't let my true feelings out… I was being tough._

"………What do you care, Haruno?"

_I think I left a scar in her heart._

"Y-yeah… It's not my problem… huh? Haha…"

_A sad face._

_Wanting to cry voice._

_And her eyes welled up with tears._

"Why are you asking, anyways…"

_Does an average person ask that? I'm really harsh today… Especially at her._

"…………"

_I don't want to see her face like that. I don't want her to worry, panicking, and looking for the answer to my stupid question._

"Um, you know… Kiba -"

"I like you… Haruno…"

"Eh?"

_I broke out of those thick walls of being 'tough'. I always knew I liked you, I always knew I loved you. I guess I was just too embarrassed… or wasn't ready… I don't know, but who cares, I said it._

_I may have given her a hard time and all, but I did start this from the beginning. I wonder if she remembers how the beginning went…_

_I see her smile, crying through her happy tears. I just stand there, grinning to myself._

_What does 'being tough' mean anyways?_

---------------

**A/N: **I guess I wrote it this way because… well, Kiba tries to look tough and mean all the time, so I… yeah… R&R, ne?


	23. Alphabet U: 'Uncertain'

The _Italics_ means that the story is going through Kiba's POV. Regular words are narrator's POV. Enjoy.

_**un·cer·tain** adj_

_1.not yet known, or remaining undecided_

_2.likely to change, and therefore not reliable or stable_

------------------

**UNCERTAIN**

When the winter's bitter wind calms down, Spring comes in and takes over. One day, a teenage boy, Inuzuka Kiba, came walking back from walking his dog, Akamaru. It was one of those weeks when the school had those 1 week long Spring vacations, so Kiba was free. He walked around a big, large tree in the middle of the park. When Sping time would come, the tree would pop up some cherry blossom flowers, and that would be the time when it was most beautiful.

But since Spring has not come yet, the flowers hasn't bloom. Kiba sagged his shoulder a bit, and he was about to walk away until he saw a hint of a figure behind the tree.

That figure turned out to be a girl about the same age as him.

Her hair went down shoulder length, with beautiful pink hair just like the cherry blossoms. Her hair matched her red clothing, as they went all the way down to her knees. And above all that, her emerald eyes stood out the most.

The girl felt his presence and looked at Kiba, who was looking back at her.

"…Who are you?"

"Eh… Me? I'm a student who wants to become one of the greatest ninja"

"Huh… That must be hard. I felt your presence, and I was wondering who it was. And it just turned out to be you"

"'_just turned out to be you'_? What do you mean by '_just'_…?"

"Oh nothing, I was hoping for more of a handsome looking guy"

Kiba glared at the girl by her offending words.

_What was that suppose to mean? Is she saying that I don't look good enough for her? Well, I may not be the most wonderful looking guy in the world… but… she doesn't have to push it._

_God, who does she think she is?_

Kiba thought and immediately felt depressed at his pessimistic emotions. If only Hinata were here…

Kiba was always with this girl, Hinata. And he was always interested in her.

"But… I guess you can't meet handsome guys anytime you want to… But I think I'm a bit lucky today"

"…Eh?"

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Me? It's… Inuzuka Kiba"

"Huh, that's a great name. I guess you like dogs, right? …And it shows since that dog always sticks by your side"

_Oh, right._

_I was too busy looking at this girl that I forgot about Akamaru. Man, she makes me forget about Akamaru? Who is she?_

"Ku-n"

"Y-yeah, sorry there, Akamaru…"

"Akamaru? What kind of personality do you have?"

"S-shut up… It's my dog, so I can name it anything I want, right!"

"Well, yeah…"

Kiba wanted to punch her, how dare she make fun of Akamaru… But… I just couldn't get myself to ruin that beauty of hers…

"…Hey, you ask for somebody's name, but you don't give yours?"

"Oh, I forgot… My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

DOKI…

…_What a perfect name for her…_

_It's such a pretty name… Just like that tree, the flowers haven't bloomed yet, but she's just as bright and just as mature…_

_And on top of it, she's pretty, and she always seems happy… She may attack people with her words without noticing, but I guess that kind of matches with her personality…_

Kiba's heart started to feel a little different than before. Some how, just looking at her made him feel calm, and his heart was just ready to float.

"So, um, Kiba… right? What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's Spring, so I wanted to see if the cherry blossoms were blooming yet…"

Kiba blushed and replied with a murmur.

"Just like me then, huh? But… I guess it's not blooming yet. It's m favorite season of the year, too. How depressing…"

_Holy shit, her sad voice is cute, too!_

"But… isn't it going to bloom, tomorrow?"

"That would be nice… Hey, tell me where you live"

"WHAT?"

"Next time, I'll come over to play, so show me"

"…Um… I live alone but… my house is just over there"

"Eh? This one?"

Her finger pointed directly at Kiba's house.

Kiba's house was just right next to the park, so it was noticible. Sakura looked at it for about five seconds.

"Okay then, I'll come over to play next time! Well, I have some stuff to do, so bye!"

That pink haired girl started to run away, getting farther away from him. Her hair swayed back and forth with the wind.

_I still remember that voice._

_I still remember that look._

The wind started blowing, and Kiba's hoodie fell off of his head. But Kiba ignored it and stood in place, still gazing over the tree.

The tree stood proudly at its place; strong, and perfect.

Just like that girl, Haruno Sakura…

_She never left my mind from the day on…_

_We only met at the park by accident, and we somehow got into talking with each other… And then she always looked at me…_

The next day, Kiba woke up in the morning at 10:00. For boys, it was common for them to sleep until later in the morning, but Kiba was one of those few people who woke up earlier.

He ate breakfast, and soon went outside. When he landed his foot upon the park's region, he saw no signs of a human life form. He walked up to the tree, maybe that girl wasn't real? Maybe it was only his imagination?

"…I said I would come over to your house… But you're already here…"

"Wha-? SAKURA…!"

"What's with that surprised look? How stupid!"

"…S-shut up…"

She came like she said she would…

"The flowers aren't blooming yet, huh?"

"But… isn't it blooming soon?"

"How can you tell?"

"Eh…?"

Sakura's face was so close to Kiba's as she asked him the question.

_I-I don't know how to deal with this kind of situation of you're so close to me, S-sakuraaaa……_

"Well, um… eh… Whenever you're around… um, it just feels like it's going to bloom… you know…?"

"HUH? What's that suppose to mean? That can't even surpass that as a joke!"

"Wha-! Well I was thinking about it!"

_Then a sudden wind blew, almost blowing us off of our feet._

"Ah!"

Ah, hey! You okay, Sakura?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's just a little sand got in my eye…"

Sakura grabbed Kiba's offered hand to help her up.

"You're pretty nice, Kiba!"

"_Pretty_? What do you mean by_ 'pretty'?"_

Sakura smiled at him before looking back up at the tree. Kiba just stared at her.

"…Ah… Kiba! Look!"

"An?"

Just in front of their eyes, a perfect little flower bloomed on the tree. One by one, the cherry blossom bloomed slowly. The petals of the flower danced in the air as they fell, and once again, in this time of year, that beauty was born.

"It bloomed…"

"Yeah… Sakura sure is beautiful!"

Somehow, when Kiba said that 'Sakura sure is beautiful', he felt like he was saying it towards her, and not the tree…

"Haha… This scene is one of my most memorable scenes each year…"

Sakura watched the cherry blossoms and sighed lightly. And that pink hair of hers flew in the wind, just like the petals.

"So! Next time, I will come over to your house, so you better be home!"

"Yeah yeah, I know! I'll be home…"

"Even better, lets just go now"

"WHAT…!"

"What? You have something against that?"

"Well, it's not cleaned and…"

"That doesn't matter! Come on, let's go! I want to see your house, Kiba!"

_Ugh, you may be fine about it, but I'm not… She pulls me to the porch of my house as I keep thinking of my worries._

_I guess the cherry blossom tree was waiting for her, waiting for Sakura when it bloomed… Without her, I wouldn't have been able to see them._

Kiba looked back at the tree for the last time of the day before joining Sakura to his house.

_All this time, I thought I liked Hinata…_

_Sakura… Right now, I think you may have just made me fall in…_

-----------------------

**A/N: **I thought it would have effect if he wouldn't finish his sentence, but now I'm having doubts… Anyways, I kind of like how these two met. It's so… natural and real life like… I don't know what I'm talking about. I also named this 'uncertain' because well, when he said that he had a crush about Hinata and he didn't know what to do in a lot of events in this story, he was uncertain, undecided. So when Sakura came into his life, he finally assured that he liked her.


	24. Alphabet V: 'Veracity'

_**ve·rac·i·ty** n_

_1.the truth, accuracy, or precision of something. __the truthfulness or honesty of a person. __a truth or true statement_

------------------

"I love you"

"You're the best out of all the people in the world"

**VERACITY**

Kiba always says something like this so easily. 'I love you' 'You're beautiful' Stuff like that. Most of the time, I get embarrassed, but I'm not happy. It's not that I don't like it. But I'm not happy either. Can I truly believe what he says? People always judge me by the cover, by my looks. 'Oh, she looks weak' 'She's fragile' Sure, I can break easily, physically and mentally, but I'm not like that anymore. Even if he says so easily like that, I won't believe him.

_Is he trying to make a fool out of me?_

I always think this from time to time. Every time he says things like that. It hurts, kind of. Not a whole lot, but each time he says the phrase, somehow, that pain grows.

"Kiba, do you really _love _me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you really think I'm the best?"

"Of course"

"……Then… What if I died?"

"I wouldn't like that"

"It's an 'if' question"

"I don't want to think about it"

"Could you just answer me?"

"If that happens… then…… I'll die along with you"

Die? Together? That's a lie. You can't give up life just like… that. Why does he always have to answer so simply?

"What would you do if… I died?"

"…" When he asked me the same question… I thought of the same thing. _No_. _I didn't want to think about it_. Never.

"Answer me, honestly"

"…" That's not fair. Can he do that? "I would… die too" I finally realized when I heard myself say it. I love him, he loves me; he loves me _this _much.

"That's good to hear"

"Me too"

"Why did you even ask in the first place?"

"I don't understand you, that's why"

"Understand me?"

"Yeah"

"How so?"

"You always say things effortlessly"

"Like what?"

"Like… how you love me and all those kinds of comments. Aren't those phrases only kept for special times?"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"What?"

"I only say all these things all the time because I really love you. You understand?"

Oh… of course… "…………I'm sorry, Kiba" _He said it again,_ this time I didn't think that. He looked straight into my eyes and said it. It didn't seem like a lie, it seemed like he meant it. He did mean it. Oh, my heart is beating so fast now… I guess I was the one that was taking it easy. I'm so stupid… Kiba, you always… you always believed in me, haven't you?

"Kiba"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"……Me too"

His sweet kiss, it sends out all kinds of emotions. His feelings, his passion, his sensation… _His everything._

I want to give him my feelings too. My true sentiment of 'love'.

---------------------------

**A/N: **Nothing much to say.


	25. Alphabet W: 'Whitewash'

Kiba's POV. Dark.

**_white·wash_**_ n _

_a coordinated attempt to hide unpleasant facts, especially in a political context (informal) _

--------------------

**WHITEWASH **

I know.

I know that I was madly in love, and I know that I was willing to do anything for her to be with me. _Anything._ Even if it were to come this far…

I know.

I was supposed to be able to stay concentrated and not get over my head. But somewhere along that road, something went wrong. Maybe I was too depressed? I don't know. But I know I was trying to stay away. From all the talk, from me touching her. I was suppose to stay away from all that and clear my mind and straighten up my life back together. I was supposed to pick up my broken pieces and move on. But I didn't. I did something else. Something I'll regret, but been grateful of having done.

I just didn't want to forget her. Well, I wasn't going to forget her anyways. I mean, how could you just _forget _someone from your mind? You can't, right? Yeah. But, not only forget her, but to stay away from her. I didn't want to do that either. Even if it was the best choice for me. The more I try to be absent from your life, all the more I want to stay by your side.

And so, I quietly, gently kill you with my hands.

I didn't want to be separated from something I couldn't forget.

It's all your fault. Yeah, you do talk to me and accompany me with Akamaru's daily walks. But you give him your laughter, your tears, your happiness, your _life_.

Why? I was always here thinking of you constantly.

Why? Why won't you let me have you?

Why……

…I was going to play with you all day, think of you all day, and be by your side all day. Would you be mine then?

I enter in an empty room with her.

"Hey, from today on, this will be your room"

I knew she wouldn't reply, but I still look at my loved one. With no effort at all, I lay her down on the bed. Her pink tresses spread on the white sheets, almost like an angel… Almost.

Mine? From now, you're a beautiful doll who nobody but me can ever touch. Like sleeping beauty, you sleep for eternity, waiting for that someone. And still then, I will love you.

I love you.

No. That's wrong… I… I didn't want a dead cold one; I wanted something livelier, a one who would cheer me up everyday. I wanted you to be alive.

I knew I wanted that somewhere in my heart, but I push that thought away and pretend that I didn't know anything.

But… I know that someday, you will be all damaged. Someday in the future, you won't be as beautiful as you are today, because you're only a lifeless doll.

That's why when that day comes, I will be prepared. This over growing love will soon be joined together with your up there.

Yeah… In this room where this doll will always be looking upon me.

"I love you…… Sakura"

This isn't a bad way to end life.

-------------

**A/N: **Veeeerrryyyy verrrrryyyy dark. I don't know why or where I got this idea from. Basically, this is a 'Kiba was too much in love with Sakura that he killed her and made her his own' kind of story. I tried to make it into a Kiba POV, but actually, it can be looked upon from any character's point of view.


	26. Alphabet X: 'Xanadu'

The last three alphabets are hard, okay, don't diss. :(

_**Xan·a·du** n_

_an idyllically beautiful place_

------------------

**XANADU**

You were everywhere with me. Oh god, you were so fine. You can wear the ugliest outfit in the world, and you'd still be the prettiest of them all. …Well, okay, maybe not, I'd rather prefer for you to wear something better than that. Let's cross that ugly part, okay?

Anyways, where we are, it's so beautiful, just like you! Flowers everywhere, nature surrounding us all. It was like utopia for me… This… was the perfect world according to me. Don't you think so? No more evil lurking around in the shadows. No more stupid Naruto chasing you around. But then again, it would make me feel like a hero after I kick his ass…

A perfect world.

You.

Me.

And nothing else.

What other else do we ever need?

Oh! Right, Akamaru! Duh.

"_-----ba." _Aw, see, now you're so eager to talk to me. _"---Kiba!" _What is it honey? _"Kiba, dammit!! WAKE UP!!!!!"_

I can see my utopia disappearing oh so fast! Bits by bits, the bright flowers turn into dark, lifeless weeds. And the trees lost their color and their leaves. The darkness overwhelms the light, and evil spreads everywhere. And the worst of all… NARUTO IS HERE.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're finally awake, huh?"

What? "…Huh?" I look around to look for death. But there's no weeds, no leafless trees, and no Naruto. Thank god. Where was I then? I turn to the girl who was standing in front of me. Her hand on her hips, "Sakura…?" She looked at me with grumpy eyes. "What…? What just happened?" I rub my eyes.

"Uh, you were sleeping as we were having our party. And now, the party's over and you need to go," …Right, I remember now. All of us had a party just for fun. And… I guess I got tired or something and slept in Sakura's room.

"Aww man! I missed all the fun!!" I whine, hitting the bed. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, "Is there any more food left?"

"No, Naruto and Chouji ate it all," Great, of course they would.

"How about…"

"No. Get out," God she's so cold. But…

"Well, I missed all the fun, so don't I get some kind of refund or something?" I look at her with my puppy dog eyes. She just stares back coldly.

"No, it's not like you paid money to get in here, c'mon, you gotta get out of my room, Kiba," She grabbed me by the wrist, and tried to drag me out to the door. But I resisted and instead pulled her over onto the bed. She gave a small yelp as she landed right in front of me, "Wh-what are you doing, Kiba!!?" She screamed.

I rest my hands on her back and pull her closer to me, "C'mon Sakura, I missed a lot of fun,"

"That's excuse, you know!" God she's strong. She tries to wiggle her way free, but of course, I've been training too.

" You still need to pay me back," I taunt, and gave her a devilish grin.

Even though my utopia is far from my reach, I still have her to lead my way.

_You are my sanctuary._

-------------------

**A/N: **Okay, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. Not my best, sorry.


	27. Alphabet Y: 'Yearn'

Time frame is when Kiba and Sakura are about… 6-7 years old.

_**yearn** vi_

_to want somebody or something very much, often with a feeling of sadness because of the difficulty or impossibility of fulfilling the desire_

-----------------

"I love you"

"I love you, too,"

"Awe," She giggled under his deep kiss.

**YEARN**

Kiba stared. He stared at the woman and the man doing things to each other in the dark alleyway. He was standing in the sun, where everybody could see him, and they were in the narrow, dark, alleyway, doing whatever. He saw the man start to slide one of his hand from her back to her hip, and pulled her closer to him. She just kept her arms wrapped around his neck, doing every technique in the book of how to kiss a guy. Kiba stared, innocently, not knowing anything of what they were doing. The man's hand mover lower, and felt around her bum, and the woman moaned.

Getting bored, Kiba started to walk again, back to his home. Normally, he took the alleyway for a shortcut, but today, it was disturbed by the stupid adults. He ran, trying to get home as fast as he could, when suddenly, he saw a girl. He stopped right on the tracks, but failed miserably and tripped himself. The girl looked down at him and giggled with that wonderful face. Kiba hid his face to keep that blushing covered. He got up, and wiped himself as she walked away. He stomped his way up to his room. Would they still be there tomorrow? Will he have to take the long way again tomorrow? Kiba didn't like taking the long ways, or the hard ways. He always cheated and tried to look for an easy route. Being mad made him tired. And what regains his energy than sleeping?

As he quickly fell into slumber, he dreamt of that same girl again. Haruno Sakura. He was in the same class as her. She had pretty pink hair, and a nice smile that always made Kiba's heart pounding. Although he didn't really know what that meant, he always tried to avoid her from keeping the heart pounding away from him. But even if he was avoiding her in reality, she still appeared in his dreams. He was trying to wiggle her out of his mind, but under all those blushes and worried looks, he smiled.

---

They were there again.

They were there doing the same thing all over again. Making physical contact with each other and everything. God, can't they get a break? Kiba glared at them for making him take the long way again, and for making him meet Haruno Sakura on the way home.

He went walking this time, fearing that he might hurt himself again if he suddenly saw her. He walked, his back arched from moping around. As he walked down the street of Konoha, on the next corner, he saw her walking down the same path he was going to go. He immediately started to redden as he got closer to her, and turned his head away to hide.

Unfortunately, she saw him and slowed down. When he was unnoticeably walking next to her, she made a silent giggle and began to talk, "Hi"

Kiba jumped as he heard the voice. Sakura tried to hold the burst of laughter. Kiba was surprised, how did she get to walk right next to him so suddenly? "Uh, uhhhh, um…"

"Are you the one that fell yesterday?" Her sudden question made him blush. Of course she would remember that. Kiba nodded with embarrassment. She just smiled, "Are you okay? Did you injure yourself yesterday?" She asked. Kiba stared at her with shock. He was expecting more of an… insult than a caring question…

"N-no… Not that I've noticed of…" He stuttered.

"Mmm… Okay, that's good. It looked like it hurt pretty bad…" He looked at her once more, and she looked back, smiling.

---

"Mom,"

"Yeah?"

"What is it called when one man and a woman do physical contact with each other?" The next thing Kiba heard in the room was something falling to the floor. When Kiba looked up from his meal, he saw that his mother has dropped her chopstick to the ground. He looked over at his sister who has stopped all her motion, her eyes wide. Suddenly getting all scared, he asked, "W-what…?"

"WHERE" Darkness started to consume the room(all in Kiba's head) "DID" And fire started to rise from below, "YOU" Kiba's sister, Hana, began to weep and crawl away with the rest of the dogs, "SEE" Kiba was stuck as his mother was stomping over to him, "THAT" And lighting was collided with everything else, "HAPPEN!!!???"

The only thing heard next by Hana's horrified ears was a horrible screech.

---

Kiba walked down the street, his road home from school on another afternoon. He didn't think asking his mother that question would just haunt his nightmares…

'_Kiba, what I am going to tell you is very serious. Before… doing whatever those couples were doing, you must first obtain love. You see, love… is like… um, okay, um, when you see someone that you like or love, you're heart starts to beat uncontrollably, and you're whole body starts to feel like it's burning hot. Love is something that can only be made by two people, and they must show affection in order to tell their emotions. What you saw in the alleyway is… one way of showing it… But that's an adult thing, and that technique shouldn't be used until you are mature enough. Anyways… um… well, that's all I have to say, actually…'_

'_Um, okay… Thanks, Mom,' Kiba started to escape out of the room when his mother suddenly grabbed his wrist._

'_Kiba, if I see you doing that kind of stuff before you are old enough,' Her grip started to tighten on Kiba's wrist, 'Then I will torture you like never before…!!' Kiba was scared. He was scared of her words, her strength. But what really scared him was that she was able to maintain a smile on her face._

Kiba sighed. And he sighed even louder when he saw those same couple making out, AGAIN. Since he was already used to this, he continued to walk down the path. …To see _her_ again.

"Hello," She greeted first. He still wasn't getting used to her presence right next to him.

"H-hi…"

"I didn't ask yesterday, but you're in my class, huh?" Sakura asked. Kiba nodded, "That's great! That means we have more things to talk about!" The boy didn't know what to do. Should he be happy about it?

"Y-yeah… I guess…" He looked at her, starting to talk about whatever again. His heart was still beating without a rhythm, and his face was still flushed. Could _this _be the love that his mother was talking about?

It's a start to form something small into something very big and emotional. Talking would be the best way to show affection. To show that you care, and concern about. This is how Kiba shows his sentiment. It may not be as noticible as the couple down the alleyway, but it's good enough. Anyways, Kiba likes it better doing it this way. It's more fun and enjoyable.

And plus, his mom wouldn't have to kill him.

------------------

**A/N: **Finally. Something good that I like… Kinda. I like alternating characters into children, it's so fun. OH! One more alphabet to go!! WOOHOO!!!


End file.
